<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда я смотрю в твои глаза, у меня едет крыша by kotokoshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278955">Когда я смотрю в твои глаза, у меня едет крыша</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka'>kotokoshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Football RPF, Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst and Fluff and Smut, FIFA World Cup 2018, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rating change for the last chapter, Spanish National Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мало того, что во время последнего для него Чемпионата мира Жерар старательно скрывает свои чувства к капитану сборной, плюс игры достаточно напряженные, так еще он внезапно начинает иррационально ревновать этого самого капитана к Диего Косте.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225176">When I look in your eyes, I go crazy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine">AndalusianSunshine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жерар уже почти заснул, когда в его руке зажужжал телефон, а на экране появилось новое сообщение от Серхио.</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Как там твоя подготовка? Уже скучаешь по мне? :)</i>
</p><p>Жери смеется, поправляет подушку под головой и перекатывается на бок, чтобы печатать, не слишком напрягая шею.</p><p>
  <i>Жерар: Мечтай:-Р</i>
</p><p>Он довольно ловко парирует и уже не первый раз за вечер удивляется, как его тихий ленивый вечер превратился в переписку с Серхио. Он лишь хотел поздравить его с победой в Лиге Чемпионов. <i>Три часа назад.</i></p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Я все знаю:)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Жерар: Ты невыносим.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Все для тебя, детка:-*</i>
</p><p>И Жерар прекрасно понимает, что Рамос ничего <i>такого </i>не имеет в виду, это всего лишь шутка, но от этой невинной глупости у него все равно ноет в груди от тоски.</p><p>
  <i>Жерар: Ты ставишь слишком много смайликов.</i>
</p><p>Напечатав ответ, он тут же засовывает телефон под подушку. Желание переписываться вдруг куда-то девалось.</p><p>Проходит совсем немного времени, и телефон вибрирует снова. Жерар со стоном пытается проигнорировать звук, включает телевизор, но идиотское гудение повторяется. Документальный фильм про животных не такой уж интересный, а телефон продолжает периодически жужжать. И Жерар никогда не умел с достоинством игнорировать Серхио, поэтому он лезет под подушку, хотя должен быть умнее.</p><p>Пять новых сообщений.</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: А если серьезно, как дела у новеньких?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Ты им все разжевал? Помогаешь адаптироваться?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Ты же теперь тоже капитан. Это твоя работа.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Жери?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Ты меня игнорируешь?</i>
</p><p>Пике обессиленно закатывает глаза.</p><p>
  <i>Жерар: Никто тебя не игнорирует, уймись.</i>
</p><p>Оставьте Рамосу право быть королевой драмы на пустом месте.</p><p>
  <i>Жерар: Все нормально. Мы прекрасно и без тебя справляемся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: Уверен? :-Р</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Жерар: Ты просто жаждешь, чтобы тебе врзали.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио: ??? Ты жопой на телефон сел? : D</i>
</p><p>Жерар воет в подушку от безысходности.</p><p>
  <i>Жерар: Закрой пасть. Ненавижу смски.</i>
</p><p>Вместо сообщения телефон вдруг звонит. Жерар для приличия выжидает несколько гудков, прежде чем взять трубку — ему нравится заставлять Рамоса ждать.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, в ответ получая едкий смешок.</p><p>— Звоню тебе. У меня нет сил расшифровывать твой бред.</p><p>— Я сделал одну гребаную опечатку!</p><p>— Какая разница, так же удобнее.</p><p>Жерар уклончиво мычит, изображая несогласие и то, что ему не слишком нравится звук голоса Серхио.</p><p>— И что теперь?</p><p>— Расскажи про подготовку к чемпионату.</p><p>— Ты просто хочешь сплетен.</p><p>Серхио смеется.</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но ничего не происходит толком, — говорит Жерар и долгое время слышит только шорохи на другом конце провода, пока не раздается глубокий вздох.</p><p>— Как ты держишься? — тихо спрашивает Рамос.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Ну… — опять пауза, за ней — снова шуршание. — Я про ограбление. Я читал в новостях¹, — поясняет Серхио, пока Жерар упрямо молчит.</p><p>— Все в норме. — Беспокойство в голосе Рамоса выбило ему почву из-под ног. — Забрали только деньги и ценности. Я рад, что никто не пострадал.</p><p>— Это самое главное, — соглашается Серхио.</p><p>— Да. Меня бесит, что я не могу быть дома и застрял здесь. — Его взгляд скользит по гостиничному номеру, и одиночество вдруг ощущается особенно остро, несмотря на то, что за соседними дверями полно его товарищей по команде.</p><p>— Боже, да. — Серхио умолкает, и Жерар слышит душераздирающий зевок. — У меня есть свободная гостевая, если тебе нужно отвлечься, — говорит он. И это ни что иное, как дружеское предложение перекантоваться, но желудок Жерара все равно делает сальто, и теперь он не может перестать думать, как бы это было — остаться вместе с Серхио, позавтракать, провести весь день вместе… они бы наверняка подрались еще до первой чашки кофе, но идея все равно чертовски соблазнительная.</p><p>— Жери?</p><p>Голос Серхио вырывает Жерара из грез. Щеки у него пылают.</p><p>— Прости, я… — начинает он, но это плохая идея, ведь сказать нечего. Часть его действительно хочет согласиться, но разумная половина понимает, что это плохая идея.</p><p>— Если ты волнуешься, то я не буду действовать тебе на нервы. Я все равно в Севилье на неделю, — говорит Серхио, и внезапно предложение перестает быть таким уж заманчивым.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — устало заверяет Жерар, мастерски пряча разочарование. — Но за предложение спасибо.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста.</p><p>Они желают друг другу спокойной ночи и прощаются, после чего Жерар довольно быстро погружается в сон.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Игроки Реала прибывают как раз к обеду, но Жерар слишком поглощен содержимым своего телефона, чтобы это заметить, пока Серхио не садится напротив него. Он поднимает глаза, и требуется секунда, чтобы он успел стереть шокированное выражение с лица.<p>Серхио вопросительно смотрит на него.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>Жерар смотрит в тарелку, но теперь не в состоянии перестать украдкой поглядывать на Серхио, и чем чаще он поднимает голову, тем хуже становится. Надо доесть обед, но аппетит куда-то делся, а Жерар не может оторвать взгляд от бритого виска над правым ухом Рамоса.</p><p>— Какого хрена ты сделал со своими волосами? — неожиданно выпаливает Жерар, хотя не собирался вообще ничего говорить. Сидящий рядом Жорди от смеха давится водой, и Пике приходится бороться с желанием задушить своего одноклубника.</p><p>Серхио сует в рот еще одну порцию пасты и хмуро смотрит на Пике.</p><p>— Что ты несешь вообще?</p><p>— Волосы твои, — гримасничает Жерар. Жорди продолжает гнусно хихикать. — Ты как будто облысел.</p><p>— Вообще-то нет. — Серхио сердито смотрит на него. — Что с тобой вообще?</p><p>— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Пике и тянется за очередным куском хлеба. — Понять не могу, нафига ты постоянно уродуешься, если у тебя и так красивая прическа.</p><p>За столом внезапно повисает тишина, и Жерару требуется время понять, <i>что </i>он только что ляпнул вслух.</p><p>— Ты только что похвалил мою прическу? — самодовольно уточняет Серхио, а Жерар позорно заливается краской.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты следишь за его волосами, — смеется Лукас.</p><p>Жорди понимающе улыбается, Серхио уставился на него со странным выражением лица, и Жерар срывается, не силах больше выносить этот пиздец.</p><p>Он хватает телефон и резко отодвигает стул.</p><p>— Вы все кучка идиотов! — рявкает он, стремительно покидая столовую, не думая о том, что вся команда смотрит ему вслед, и что на тренировке на него свалится целая лавина вопросов. В основном, Жерар злится на самого себя, на свой болтливый язык и неспособность держать рот закрытым, на свое неумение контролировать эмоции, за то, что чертов Серхио снова пролез ему под кожу, и это после того, как Жерару наконец удалось похоронить свои чувства на несколько лет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На поле Жерар выходит одним из последних, но Серхио, конечно же, до сих пор нет. Команда гоняет мяч туда-сюда в ожидании, пока наконец не появляется запыхавшийся, но широко улыбающийся Рамос.<p>— Извините, — бормочет он, забирая мяч у Марко и начиная его чеканить. Несмотря на извинения, виноватым он не выглядит от слова совсем.</p><p>Жерар демонстративно закатывает глаза, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку. Он ставит перед собой задачу подобраться ближе к Рамосу, когда приходит время разделиться на пары для разминки, но вдруг рядом с Серхио возникает Диего Коста и дергает его за руку². Серхио улыбается, они смеются вместе, разговаривают, стоя совсем рядом, и от всего этого у Жерара в животе будто что-то моментально тухнет.</p><p>Он хватает Жорди и утаскивает его на другую сторону поля. По дороге под ногами оказывается чей-то мяч, и Жерар пинает его изо всех сил, и даже вспышка дискомфорта в бедре не избавляет его от боли в сердце.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Жорди.</p><p>— В полнейшем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Жерара хорошее настроение, когда он выходит на поле, одетый в красное и полностью готовый к фотосессии сборной.</p><p>Настроение прекрасное, потому что светит солнце, потому что он рад снова играть за сборную, потому что с такой командой они пройдут далеко. Он щелкает Иско по уху, шлепает Лукаса своей толстовкой, а потом крепко обнимает Пепе Рейна, просто потому, что ему так хочется, а счастливая улыбка буквально приклеилась к его лицу.</p><p>Он выстраиваются в линию для фото, и все идет прекрасно, пока Жерар ненароком не подслушивает разговор Лукаса и Иско, стоящих рядом.</p><p>— Когда это Серхио и Коста стали лучшими друзьями? — слышит он недоуменный шепот Иско. Жерар наклоняется в сторону, делая вид, что ему мешает солнце — он ведь не подслушивает!</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Лукас, пожимая плечами и криво улыбаясь. — Но это меня напрягает. Ты только посмотри на них!</p><p>— Ага, — смеется Иско, и Жерар, действуя совершенно против своего здравого смысла, прослеживает его взгляд и остальную часть фразы слышит через рев крови в ушах. Все, на чем он способен сосредоточиться — на том, Серхио обнимает Диего, шлепает его по спине, улыбается во все тридцать два и смеется так довольно, что у Жерара опять ноет в груди.</p><p>— Флиртуют, как старшеклассники! — фыркает Иско, но Жерар перестает слушать. Ему хочется, чтобы этого всего никогда не случалось, но глаза против воли прилипли к Серхио, хотя он бы все отдал, чтобы избавиться от этой проклятой привычки.</p><p>Он беспомощно наблюдает, как Серхио делает вид, что бьет Диего — слишком долго держится за его руку, слишком мягко, они хихикают, как подростки, и Жерар омерзительно жалобно хочет, чтобы эта улыбка, от которой у Серхио мелкие морщинки у глаз, предназначалась ему¹.</p><p>После того как остальная часть съемки проходит куда-то мимо, его утреннее счастье полностью испаряется².</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Итак… что у вас с Костой? — спрашивает Жерар после тренировки, когда в душевой они с Серхио остаются вдвоем. Кругом все в пару, и он едва может разглядеть своего партнера по сборной в другом углу. Но, может, так даже лучше, думает Пике, вглядываясь в черные линии чернил на спине Серхио, в очертания его сильных ног.<p>— А что у нас с Костой? — рассеянно спрашивает Рамос, наливая в руки шампунь и начиная намыливать свои отвратительно короткие волосы.</p><p>— Ты всю тренировку с ним заигрывал, — заявляет Жерар. Сердце стучит, пока он ждет ответа, который даже не знает, хочет ли услышать.</p><p>— Что? — Серхио быстро оборачивается, не рассчитав расстояние до душевой лейки и льющейся из нее воды и сердито фыркая, когда поток обрушивается ему на голову вместе с пузырями от шампуня. — Черт! — ругается он, судорожно пытаясь смыть разводы с лица.</p><p>Жерар не может удержаться от смешка — Серхио, отчаянно трущий лицо, выглядит забавно.</p><p>— Ничего у нас с Диего, — наконец говорит он, поднимая мокрое лицо и глядя на Жерара покрасневшими глазами. — Просто помогаю ему адаптироваться. Раньше у него с этим были проблемы.</p><p>Жерар неопределенно хмыкает и отворачивается. Технически ответ должен был утешить его, но почему-то ни хрена подобного не происходит.</p><p>— А тебе-то какое дело? — после длинной паузы спрашивает Серхио. Жерар не поворачивается, только слышит, как выключается вода и Рамос вроде бы тянется за полотенцем. Он чертовски хочет посмотреть на это, но знает, что нельзя.</p><p>— Просто любопытно, — пожимает он плечами, все еще упрямо изучая странного вида плитку на стенах.</p><p>— Ну, ладно. — Голос Серхио звучит не совсем убежденно, и Жерар тут же ныряет под обжигающе горячую воду, прежде чем ему зададут вопросы, на которые он не может ответить даже сам себе.</p><p>— Постарайся не утонуть! — смеется Рамос.</p><p>Стоя под водой, Жерар расстроенно слушает, как босые ноги Серхио шлепают по кафельному полу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жерар уже почти подготовился к долгому перелету в Россию — в ушах у него наушники, под головой — подушка, но тут громкий голос Серхио заставляет его открыть глаза.<p>— Жери, иди сюда! — орет он с другого конца самолета, смешно размахивая руками. — Командная фотка!</p><p>Жерар вскакивает и пытается высмотреть, где Серхио, но тут же вздрагивает от укола разочарования, видя, что капитана уже окружили остальные. Ему придется пробиваться через толпу, чтобы добраться до Рамоса. Поэтому он лишь вздыхает и довольствуется местом сзади. Но, хотя бы Серхио хотел, чтобы он был на снимке, даже позвал сам, и этого почти достаточно для того, чтобы Жерар улыбнулся.</p><p>Тогда когда они возвращаются на свои места, и Жорди сует ему под нос телефон, улыбка Жерара медленно сползает с его лица.</p><p>— Вот это надо было? — огрызается Жерар, не в силах оторвать взгляда от того, как рука Серхио расположилась на животе Жорди.</p><p>— Чего? — недоуменно хмурится он.</p><p>— Ты почти к нему на колени забрался, — обвиняюще заявляет Жерар, старательно говоря спокойно, несмотря на то, что внутри у него все кислотой разъело.</p><p>— Ты поэтому такой нервный? — выражение лица Жорди застряло где-то между весельем и раздражением, и от этого Жерар съеживается на кресле, несмотря на свой огромный рост.</p><p>— Я… — он запинается, и теперь Жорди вперивается в него взглядом, и у Пике появляется отчетливое ощущение, что он своими руками начал нечто, которое не закончится хорошо.</p><p>— Тебе надо взять себя в руки, — обрывает его Жорди. — Мы сейчас в сборной, и если ты хочешь выиграть Чемпионат Мира, тебе пора перестать заострять внимание на клубных распрях. Это уже ребячество чистой воды.</p><p>Жерар ошеломленно смотрит на своего друга, какая-то часть его хочет поправить его, наорать, что он все неправильно понял, что никакой ненависти нет, но, судя по всему, так даже лучше. Пусть лучше Жорди делает неправильные выводы.</p><p>— Почему ты так его ненавидишь?</p><p>Жерар молчит, напряженно размышляя, не рассказать ли правду, ведь было бы так здорово обрести того, кому можно довериться, поговорить... Он смотрит прямо, встречая любопытный взгляд Жорди.</p><p>— Я… — слова застревают в горле, а от внезапного приступа паники становится тесно в груди. — Мне просто тяжело. Это ведь мой последний международный турнир… — вместо признания говорит Жерар.</p><p>И это только половина лжи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Угадай, кто?</p><p>Внезапно глаза Жерара закрывают две теплые ладони, слабая тяжесть давит ему на спину, а этот голос он узнает из тысячи.</p><p>— Я удивлен, что ты достиг таких высот, — поддразнивает он, надеясь, что Серхио задержится еще на мгновение, но тот быстро убирает руки и встает рядом, с любопытством разглядывая продолжающуюся фотосессию.</p><p>— Что они пытаются сделать вообще? — спрашивает он, тыча в Дани, который в данный момент изображает, как кричит прямо в направленную на него камеру.</p><p>— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Жерар. — Хотят, чтобы мы выглядели угрожающе?</p><p>Серхио смеется.</p><p>— Это не работает. Мы как придурки.</p><p>— Будто ты на самом деле не придурок, — с издевкой фыркает Жерар, за что получает игривый тычок в плечо.</p><p>— Просто смотри и учись!</p><p>Но первым вызывают Жерара. Ему немного неловко стоять перед камерой и следовать указаниям фотографа. Все идет гладко, пока он не переводит взгляд на Рамоса, который притаился за спиной фотографа и строит рожи. Жерар чуть не лопается от смеха.<br/>Он отчаянно пытается сохранить серьезное выражение лица, чтобы выглядеть как можно более угрожающе, как ему сказали, но это бесполезно, все из-за смеющегося Серхио.</p><p>Коста стоит в стороне и безуспешно старается привлечь внимание Рамоса.</p><p>Черт. Жерар уже давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За следующие три дня от веселой атмосферы и непоколебимой веры последних недель и следа не остается. Раздевалка тонет в шумной болтовне и панике, поскольку все пытаются осознать объявление об уходе главного тренера сразу после Чемпионатом Мира, и Жерар не может избавиться от чувства, что вот-вот произойдет что-то ужасное.<p>— Ты знал об этом? — спрашивает он, завязав шнурки и поворачиваясь к Серхио с хмурым выражением лица. Виноватый взгляд Рамоса — последнее, что ему нужно.</p><p>— Почему ты никому не сказал? — звенящим от ощущения предательства голосом уточняет Жерар.</p><p>— Не мне об этом говорить, — устало вздыхает Серхио. — Они просили молчать.</p><p>— И ты просто послушался?!</p><p>— А что я должен был сделать? — защищаясь, шипит Серхио, с ногами забираясь на скамейку.</p><p>— Не знаю я, — резко бросает Жерар, не скрывая злости. — Может, надо было рассказать нам, чтобы мы не были так ошарашены тем, что твой тупой клуб украл нашего тренера и испортил Чемпионат Мира?</p><p>— Мы ничего не портили! — раздраженно фыркает Серхио. — Ты же знаешь, что это и так непросто.</p><p>— Да какая разница, — хмурится Жерар. — Эта свалка нам в последнюю очередь нужна.</p><p>— Я никогда не говорил обратного.</p><p>— И что теперь?</p><p>Серхио пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Забьем на драму и сосредоточимся на турнире. Это единственное, что мы можем сделать.</p><p>— Ты правда думаешь, что это возможно? — скептически интересуется Жерар, его глаза блестят от внезапной решимости.</p><p>— Мы обязаны сделать все, что в наших силах, отвлекаться нельзя. Это наша работа как капитанов. Мы должны убедить остальных, что мы можем это сделать, и что случившееся ничего не меняет.</p><p>Жерар кивает, соглашаясь, но часть его сомневается, что драма закончилась.</p><p>Проходит совсем немного времени, и его ожидания оправдываются — ко всеобщему ужасу — на следующее утро, сразу после завтрака, все разваливается. В один момент Пике играет в видеоигру с Жорди и Лукасом, а в другой им сообщают, что их тренер уволен.</p><p>Сначала он не замечает всеобщей суматохи, слишком увлеченный разговорами, а потом из дальнего угла комнаты доносятся крики. Все поворачиваются в ту сторону. Жерар тоже поднимает голову, и его сердце срывается на бешеный стук. Он видит Серхио стоящего всего в нескольких дюймах от Президента Федерации, его губы сжаты, а глаза сверкают.</p><p>Они кричат, а Жерар слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать слова, но на самом деле в этом нет никакой необходимости, и так ясно, что это кончится плохо.</p><p>
  <i>Боже, пожалуйста, не дай Серхио вылететь из сборной.</i>
</p><p>Его сердце болезненно сжимается от этой мысли, и это заставляет Жерара вскочить на ноги и броситься к Серхио, оттащить его прежде, чем тот сделает что-то опрометчивое, но даже несмотря на крепко сжимающие его плечи руки Пике, Рамос кипит от ярости.</p><p>— Он саботирует всю команду! — шипит Серхио, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки, но Жерар упрям донельзя.</p><p>— Успокойся, — шепчет он на ухо Рамосу, надеясь, что он услышит слова через шум крови в ушах.</p><p>— Ладно, — наконец сдается Серхио, расслабляясь в чужих руках, но Жерар все еще чувствует, как у него под кожей кипит кровь.</p><p>— Это еще не конец, — угрожающие подытоживает Президент, последний раз сердито зыркнув на Рамоса и наконец покидая комнату.</p><p>Серхио на этот раз действует более умно — прикусывает язык, пока дверь не захлопывается.</p><p>— Самая идиотская вещь, которую они когда-либо делали! — бормочет он, позволяя Жерару усадить себя на ближайший стул.</p><p>— А что именно ты пытался сделать? — спрашивает Жерар, садясь рядом. Усталость вдруг разом наваливается на него всей своей тяжестью.</p><p>— Он совершает огромную ошибку.</p><p>— И ты думаешь, что он передумает только потому, что его почти треснул?</p><p>— Я хотя бы попытался! — огрызается Серхио.</p><p>— Если нашего капитана вышвырнут из сборной, нам лучше не станет.</p><p>— И когда это ты успел стать таким умным? — фыркает Рамос.</p><p>— С тех пор, как ты сказал мне, что мы должны держаться вместе и не отвлекаться на драмы. — Он позволяет себе легко улыбнуться, когда Серхио смешно таращит глаза.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жерар чистит зубы, когда в дверь внезапно стучат. Зажав щетку во рту, он открывает и резко вздрагивает всем телом — там Серхио. Он выглядит измученным и усталым.<p>— У тебя есть минутка? — бормочет он между зевками.</p><p>— Конечно, проходи. — Жерар пропускает его в комнату, слегка смущенный неожиданным визитом. — Зачем ты пришел? — он пытается еще что-то сказать, но слова путаются, паста капает на подбородок, и ничего не остается, как быстрой уйти в ванную, чтобы прополоскать рот и привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Когда Жерар возвращается, Серхио сидит на кровати, прижавшись спиной к стене и свесив ноги.</p><p>Он никогда еще не был таким уставшим.</p><p>— Так в чем дело? — снова спрашивает Жерар, устраиваясь на кровати в той же позе. В том, что они так близко сидят на неубранной постели, есть что-то странно интимное.</p><p>— Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить, — пожимает плечами Рамос, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь затылком к стене.</p><p>— И ты пришел ко мне?</p><p>— Да. — Серхио неопределенно жестикулирует. — Ты никогда мне не врешь, всегда говоришь правду, какой бы неприятной она ни была, — грустно улыбается он, и грудь Жерара от этих слов наполняется смутной гордостью. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас был со мной честен.</p><p>Жерар тяжело сглатывает и молча кивает, боясь сказать что-то не то.</p><p>— Я плохой капитан?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты слышал. — Голос Серхио звучит странно глухо. От темных кругов под его глазами Жерару не по себе.</p><p>— С чего ты это взял?</p><p>— Ты сам так говорил. — Серхио прикусывает губу. — Может, ты прав, может, я должен был все рассказать.</p><p>— С каких пор ты ко мне прислушиваешься? — смеется Жерар, но лицо Серхио остается угрюмым. — Слушай, — продолжает он, — то, что я говорил раньше — глупости. Ты не мог ничего сделать, не предав свой клуб. Никто не ждет, что ты будешь выбирать. Это вообще не твоя забота.</p><p>— Ты говоришь это только для того, чтобы мне стало лучше?</p><p>— Нет, — качает головой Жерар и заставляет себя выдержать прямой взгляд Серхио. Они так близко, что он видит золотые искорки в карих глазах Рамоса, сердце тут же пускается вскачь. — Если тебя интересует мое мнение, то они вообще не должны были тебе ничего говорить. Они поставили тебя в неудобное положение.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепчет Серхио и смотрит на Пике с такой надеждой, что тот едва сдерживает желание потянуться к нему и поцеловать.</p><p>— Принесу мороженое, — невнятно бормочет Жерар, поспешно слезая с кровати и выскакивая за дверь прежде, чем Серхио успевает произнести хоть слово.</p><p>Когда он возвращается с мороженым в руках и с все еще красными от смущения щеками, Серхио крепко спит, улегшись на одну из подушек. И Жерар очень долго стоит, глядя на спящего Серхио, пока наконец не заставляет свое бешено колотящееся сердце успокоиться и не забирается в постель рядом, стараясь оставить между ними как можно больше пространства.</p><p>Накрыв их обоих одеялом, Жерар слушает тихий храп Серхио и проводит несколько часов без сна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жерар просыпается под теплым телом, прижавшимся к его груди. Чужие руки обхватывают его, и это — абсолютное блаженство, быть так близко к Серхио, свернувшемуся рядом. Они прижимаются друг к другу, как ложки в коробке, так идеально, что Жерару вообще не хочется отпускать Серхио. <i>Никогда</i>.</p><p>Он внимательно прислушивается к ровному дыханию рядом, его сердце бешено стучит при мысли о том, что Серхио может проснуться, но, к счастью, он еще спит. Жерар прерывисто вздыхает от облегчения, но он слишком хорошо осознает масштаб того, <i>что </i>он сделал. Далеко перешагнул черту. В его голове проносятся миллионы мыслей, безнадежно пытающихся заглушить одну, которой он отказывается поддаваться, хотя знает, что ему нужно уйти, встать до того, как Рамос проснется и обнаружит их в таком компрометирующем положении. </p><p>Надо встать прежде, чем ему придется объясняться, прежде, чем придется отвечать на вопросы, на которые у него нет правильных ответов.</p><p>Но Серхио слишком теплый и слишком соблазнительный, а сил отодвинуться у Жерара нет совсем, поэтому он зарывается носом в шею Рамоса, вдыхает запах его взъерошенных во сне волос. Губы ноют от желания прижаться к этому крошечному участку бронзовой кожи, которое настолько близко, что Жерар почти наяву ощущает его вкус.</p><p>Серхио ворочается во сне, непроизвольно прижимаясь все сильнее, и Жерару все труднее сдерживать довольные вздохи. Он сильнее сжимает руки, позволяя себе погрузиться в сон на несколько коротких мгновений, прежде чем реальность неизбежно обрушится на него снова.</p><p>Когда он просыпается во второй раз, Серхио уже сидит на краю постели. Видно, что он нервничает.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — бормочет Жерар в полудреме, его мозг отчаянно пытается запомнить, как потрясающе выглядит Серхио рано утром, такой размякший и встрепанный ото сна. Жерар едва сдерживается, чтобы не утащить Рамоса обратно под теплое одеяло.</p><p>— Доброе, — тихо отвечает Серхио, слезая с кровати и разглаживая мятую футболку. Он похож на оленя в свете фар.</p><p>— Я… — хрипит Жерар. Ему так много хочется сказать, но слова застревают в горле, и он не издает ни звука. Только смотрит в теплые карие глаза Серхио и чувствует, что тонет.</p><p>— Думаю, мне лучше уйти, — голос Серхио звучит странно глухо, когда он наконец нарушает напряженную тишину. Жерару остается лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Серхио вылетает из комнаты. Дверь захлопывается за ним с тихим стуком.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После обеда Жерар приходит в почти пустой тренажерный зал, отчаянно пытаясь спрятаться от турнира в ФИФА и смеха Серхио. Он кивает Саулю и Коке, после чего быстро удаляется в дальний конец зала, откуда ему машет Жорди.<p>— Почему ты не с остальными? — интересуется он.</p><p>— Не очень-то хочется сидеть в компании, — пожимает плечами Жерар, устраиваясь на свободном тренировочном коврике.</p><p>Жорди кивает, и вскоре они погружаются в уютную тишину, работая бок о бок.</p><p>— Что происходит с тобой и Серхио? — спрашивает Жорди, не дав Жерару доделать пятый подход отжиманий. Он как раз подумал о том, как же прекрасно заниматься молча.</p><p>— Ничего, — хмыкает Жерар, хватая полотенце. — Все в порядке.</p><p>— Ага, конечно! — фыркает Жорди, усаживаясь на коврик. — Ты все утро надутый, а Серхио смотрит на тебя, когда думает, что никто не видит. Я не идиот и вижу, что что-то случилось.</p><p>— Ничего не случилось! — огрызается Жерар, тут же пожалев о своей вспышке. — Прости, — извиняется он, приглаживая мокрые от пота волосы. Нервный жест не ускользает от внимания Жорди. — Последнее время я немного нервничаю.</p><p>— Это не ответ, — невозмутимо говорит тот. — Просто скажи, что происходит. Может, я чем помогу.</p><p>— Меня прессует турнир.</p><p>— Не надо, Жери. — Жорди смотрит на него в упор. — Я тебя знаю давно, и прекрасно вижу, когда ты врешь.</p><p>— Забей. — Жерар хмурится и жадно выпивает половину бутылки, не потому, что хочет пить, а чтобы заткнуть себе рот и не ляпнуть лишнего.</p><p>— Да что бы ни было, просто скажи! Неужели все настолько плохо?</p><p>— Слушай, я не могу тебе сказать. Поверь мне, — настаивает Жерар. Позорище, в его голосе так и сквозит отчаяние.</p><p>— Жерар, — тихо говорит Жорди, озабоченно нахмурив брови. — Просто позволь помочь.</p><p>— Я почти уверен, что ты понятия не имеешь, как избавиться от чувств к своему товарищу по команде, — горячо выпаливает Жерар, тут же захлопывая рот и бледнея из-за растущей паники.</p><p>— Погоди, что? — Жорди смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза и не веря своим ушам. — У тебя чувства к Серхио?</p><p>— Да, — к своему стыду кивает Жерар, морщась от того, как сильно горят щеки. — Что-то вроде того.</p><p>— И давно?</p><p>— Почти год.</p><p>— Ого. — Жорди задумчиво почесывает шею, но в его глазах вдруг появляется озорной огонек. — Так… — он тянет слова, — как ты справляешься с тем, что все время видишь его голым?.</p><p>— Серьезно? Тебя только это волнует? — Жерар удивленно давится смешком. — Я не такой извращенец, вообще-то!</p><p>— Да ладно тебе! — ухмыляется Жорди. — Только не говори, что никогда не смотрел на него.</p><p>Жерар еще больше краснеет.</p><p>— Захлопнись! — он пихает друга в плечо, но в глубине его сознания рождается нечто, заставляющее выражение лица Жерара измениться, а ладони — стать противно липкими от пота. — У тебя ведь нет проблем с тем, что я гей? — спрашивает он. Внезапный стук сердца почти оглушает.</p><p>— Нет, — качает головой Жоржи. — Что за бред? С чего это они должны быть?</p><p>Жерар благодарно улыбается, наслаждаясь волной облегчения.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Не за что, — отмахивается Жорди, снова хитро улыбаясь. — Хотя у меня проблема с твоим вкусом! — дразнится он, едва сдерживая наглый смешок. — Поверить не могу, ты влюбился в бланкос! Молись, чтобы Хави не узнал.</p><p>— Не идиотничай! — смеется Жерар.</p><p>— И не думал! — Жорди показывает ему язык. — А <i>он </i>знает?</p><p>— Нет, конечно. — Жерар содрогается от одной лишь мысли. — Он меня ненавидит.</p><p>— Не делай драму на пустом месте. Он тебя не ненавидит. Да, иногда жаждет задушить, но лучше спроси, кто этого не хочет. Но он точно тебя не ненавидит.</p><p>Жерар хмурится.</p><p>— Он не должен узнать.</p><p>— Не парься, я могила. — Жорди задумчиво изучает его лицо. — Но мне кажется, что тебе нужно с ним поговорить.</p><p>— Ты спятил что ли? Я не могу просто пойти и сказать ему, что чувствую.</p><p>— Расслабься, я не говорю, что тебе нужно признаться в вечной любви. Но что-то явно пошло не так, и тебе нужно разобраться, пока это не повлияло на команду. У нас и так достаточно драм.</p><p>— Знаю, — вздыхает Жерар. — Я подумаю.</p><p>— Так что между вами произошло?</p><p>— Мы вроде как спали вместе, — признается он, таращась на бутылку с водой и вспоминая прошлую ночь. Как же здорово было ощущать Серхио рядом…</p><p> — Чего?!</p><p>— Нет, — поспешно одергивает себя Жерар. — Он пришел поговорить и вырубился у меня на кровати.</p><p>— Ладно… — Жорди все еще смотрит на него с вопросом в глазах, поэтому Пике приходится хоть и с неохотой, но рассказать обо всем, даже если ему сдохнуть хочется от неловкости.</p><p>— Тебе точно нужно с ним поговорить, — настаивает Жорди после того, как он заканчивает объяснения. — Наверное, ему так же неловко, как и тебе.</p><p>— Ладно, я так и сделаю, — соглашается Жерар, старательно игнорируя зарождающийся в животе клубок страха.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Телефон издает противный писк, когда Жерар почти залезает под одеяло. Нужно быть умнее, но это не работает от слова совсем, поэтому он берет телефон и почти в голос стонет, видя на экране имя Жорди.<p>
  <i>Жорди: Я знаю, что ты с ним не говорил.</i>
</p><p>Со вздохом Пике выбирается из постели, торопливо натягивает штаны и толстовку, хватает ключ-карту и спешит по пустому коридору отеля, не дав себе времени передумать. Чем скорее он покончит со всем этим, тем скорее уснет. Он гоняет в голове эту мысль, решительно не обращая внимания на тревожное чувство, сосущее под ложечкой.</p><p>Дорога до номера Серхио мучительно короткая, Жерар так и не решил, что и как говорить. Он заворачивает за угол, путаясь в мыслях, и торчит в тени, чувствуя себя полным придурком — крадется ночью по отелю в потемках, хотя мог бы спокойно спать.</p><p>Он посылает проклятия Жорди и уже подумывает вернуться к себе и притвориться, что ничего не случилось, когда раздается предательский щелчок дверного замка, нарушающий тишину. Жерар поднимает голову как раз в тот момент, когда медленно открывается дверь номера Серхио. Он не успевает подумать, куда это Рамоса понесло посреди ночи, ведь уже комендантский час… Но это не Серхио.</p><p>Это Диего Коста.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Выглядишь дерьмово.</p><p>Жерар прекращает завтракать и сердито смотрит на Жорди.</p><p>— И тебе доброе утро.</p><p>— Как прошел разговор с Серхио? — интересуется Жорди, выдвигая стул. Зал вокруг постепенно начинает заполняться товарищами по команде, которые тоже спустились позавтракать.</p><p>— Я не пошел, — врет Жерар. Он ни за что не признается, что сбежал, поджав хвост, как только заметил Диего, и провел остаток ночи, бесцельно таращась в потолок и мучаясь мыслями о том, что могло произойти между Рамосом и проклятым Костой.</p><p>Жорди неодобрительно качает головой.</p><p>— <i>Конечно</i>, именно поэтому ты выглядишь так, будто вообще не спал.</p><p>Жерар смотрит на ложку, вяло перемешивая хлопья в тарелке.</p><p>— Хорошо, пусть так. — Жорди наливает кофе и тянется за сахарницей через стол. — Если не хочешь говорить, то не говори, но хотя бы возьми себя в руки. Люди заметят, если ты продолжишь хандрить.</p><p>Жерар глубоко вдыхает, как перед прыжком в бассейн.</p><p>— Я думаю, что он спит с Костой.</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Серхио.</p><p>— <i>Что?</i> — Жорди замирает, не донеся вилку до рта. — Ты рехнулся вообще?</p><p>— Я видел, как прошлой ночью он вышел из комнаты Серхио.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— После комендантского часа.</p><p>— И поэтому ты решил, что они трахаются? — Жорди закатывает глаза. — Да неужели!</p><p>— Что еще они могли делать? — расстроенный Жерар опускает ложку. Есть уже невозможно, аппетит пропал совсем.</p><p>— Даже не знаю. Смотреть кино, бездельничать, разговаривать. Сколько раз мы друг у друга сидели после комендантского часа? — Жорди делает глоток кофе, его раздражение более чем очевидно. — Ты не думал, что они просто друзья?</p><p>Жерар пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я всегда считал, что они друг друга терпеть не могут.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Ты просто завидуешь.</p><p>Жерар болезненно морщится.</p><p>— Ничего с собой поделать не могу.</p><p>— Знаю. Но ты должен прийти в себя. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на турнире.</p><p>Жерар едва сдерживается, чтобы со всего размаху не треснуться головой об стол. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным и хочет снова уснуть и забыть о том, что видел прошлой ночью, но через час тренировка, и в глубине души он знает, что Жорди прав (не то чтобы он готов признать это вслух), поэтому он несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, отодвигает стул и берет телефон.</p><p>— Не хочешь размяться перед тренировкой?</p><p>Жорди улыбается, не скрывая облегчения, и идет за ним в спортзал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они прибывают на стадион в приподнятом настроении. Они готовы, у них есть план, и даже несмотря на пиздец, происходящий вокруг сборной, они знают, что могут победить кого угодно, даже действующего чемпиона Европы.<p>До старта игры десять минут. Серхио делает свой обычный круг почета по раздевалке, обнимая и раздавая поцелуи, и Жерар наклоняется чуть больше нужного, когда очередь доходит до него, впитывая запах Серхио, наслаждаясь ощущением его щеки, грубая щетина на их лицах такая колючая, и этого достаточно, чтобы Жорди это заметил и многозначительно повел бровями.</p><p>Жерар шутливо толкает Жорди, когда они выстраиваются в подтрибунке, и они улыбаются друг другу. Предвкушение бурлит в венах. Толпа вдалеке ревет, и Жерар внимательно слушает последние наставления Серхио, прежде чем они выйдут на поле с непоколебимой уверенностью в собственной победе.</p><p> </p><p>Но матч не успевает толком начаться, как все разваливается. Они пропускают элементарный пенальти, и, прежде чем Жерар успевает понять, что случилось, они забивают в ответ, и начинается настоящая битва. Каждый раз, когда они врываются в чужую штрафную, происходит очередная неудача.</p><p>Когда испанцы наконец выходят вперед, Жерару хочется прыгать от радости. До тех пор, пока он не смотрит пристальнее на сбившихся в кучу празднующих товарищей. Все они скачут, кричат, а Серхио — прямо в эпицентре, вцепился в Косту. Жерар внезапно чувствует, как горят его глаза. Желчь подступает к горлу, когда он видит, как Рамос и Коста соприкасаются лбами, как широко улыбается капитан. Он все <i>смотрит </i>и <i>смотрит</i>, не может заставить себя отвести взгляд, как бы сильно ни болело в груди.</p><p>Наконец локоть, милосердно ткнувший его в бок, выводит Жерара из транса.</p><p>— Перестань мучиться, — шипит Жорди, прежде чем снова занять свое место.</p><p>Жерар кивает и пытается стряхнуть с себя оцепенение, но он продолжает отвлекаться, взгляд цепляется за Косту чаще, чем нужно, глаза как кинжалы, впиваются в его затылок.</p><p>Позже он вообще не мог вспомнить, как <i>это </i>случилось. В один момент он несется за мячом, а в другой уже валяется на газоне, сцепившись ногами с кем-то из португальцев. Свисток судьи оглушительно отдается в ушах.</p><p>Серхио подходит, чтобы утешить, мягко хлопает по плечу, но Жерар четко видит в его глазах неодобрение.</p><p>Они выстраиваются в линию для штрафного, и Жерар пытается убедить себя, что португальцы не забьют. Это будет слишком херовым совпадением, говорит он сам себе, слишком большой неудачей, ведь Роналду не так хорош со штрафными, его статистика не очень...</p><p>Он наполовину успевает додумать эту мысль, когда мяч пролетает над его головой и влетает в сетку.</p><p>Жерар не знает, что теперь делать с самим собой, последние минуты матча какие-то размытые, и когда он тащится с поля, то знает, надо радоваться ничьей против самого сурового противника в группе, но это слишком похоже на сокрушительное поражение.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Есть минутка?<p>Жерар отрывается от телефона, удивляясь, почему Серхио так поздно не спит, ведь они вернулись на базу несколько часов назад.</p><p>— Конечно, — говорит он, откладывая телефон. — Что такое?</p><p>— Ты не против поговорить у меня? — спрашивает Серхио со странно серьезным выражением лица.</p><p>Жерар кивает, игнорируя неприятно чувство, скручивающее желудок.</p><p> </p><p>— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Жерар, когда они наконец оказываются в комнате Серхио. Он стоит столбом, неловко засунув руки в карманы, разглядывая фотографии семьи и друзей Рамоса, маленькие сувениры и безделушки, которые тот привез с собой в Россию. Надо же, насколько уютнее комната Серхио по сравнению с его собственной.</p><p>Когда Серхио не отвечает, Жерару приходится делать выводы самому.</p><p>— Если это из-за моего косяка со штрафным, то я и так знаю, что облажался по полной. Не надо читать мне нотации, — заканчивает он более оборонительно, чем намеревался.</p><p>— Не в этом дело. — Серхио почесывает бороду, садится на кровать, но тут же снова встает и принимается расхаживать взад-вперед. — Просто… — он неопределенно машет рукой. — Нам нужно работать лучше. Мы совершаем слишком много ошибок, отдаем слишком много легких мячей. Мы не может продолжать играть так. Нарвемся на неприятности.</p><p>— Знаю, — кивает Жерар в знак согласия. — Мы с этим разберемся. У нас полно времени до следующей игры. Будем думать, эта была самой сложной. Теперь будет легче.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты прав, — вздыхает Серхио. — Но нам нужно лучше находить общий язык.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Жерар, до странного быстро теряя дар речи. Дело не в том, что он не согласен с Серхио, но <i>их </i>проблема — не та, над которой можно поработать на тренировках.</p><p>— Эй, можно спросить? — голос Рамоса выводит его из задумчивости.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Ты последнее время рассеянный. Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Ничего страшного.</p><p>— Уверен, что нет ничего, что мне нужно знать? Могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Серхио, задумчиво изучая его лицо и хмурясь. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя.</p><p>Жерар тяжело вздыхает, стараясь не думать о том, что может значить беспокойствие Рамоса.</p><p>Он качает головой. <i>Ничего, что я хотел бы тебе рассказать</i>, — думает он, смотря на свои ладони.</p><p>— Отлично, — кивает Серхио, хотя убежденным он при этом не выглядит. — Тогда лучше поспать. Уже поздно.</p><p>— Да, — бормочет Жерар.</p><p>Он уже стоит у двери, когда вдруг в мгновение ока становится будто одержим злым духом, по крайней мере, это единственное разумное объяснение того, что он делает дальше.</p><p>
  <i>— Ты спишь с Костой?</i>
</p><p>В комнате воцаряется мертвая тишина. Жерар замер. Иногда ему нужно думать, прежде чем болтать. Серхио потрясен, а Пике просто хочется сбежать к себе и спрятаться там навсегда, но уже слишком поздно, назад не повернешь. Поэтому он поворачивается, собирая последние остатки мужества, и смотрит Серхио прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Ну? Так да или нет?</p><p>Серхио недоверчиво смотрит на него, ошеломленный неожиданным вопросом. Непонятно, что бесит Жерара больше — то, что он вообще это сказал, или то, что это прозвучало как реплика от ревнивого придурка.</p><p>— О чем ты вообще? — Серхио наконец обретает способность говорить. Он хмурится и сжимает губы в тонкую линию.</p><p>— Я видел, как он прошлой ночью выходил из твоей комнаты.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— Что он там делал после отбоя?</p><p>— Это не твое дело, — холодно говорит Серхио, и Жерар почти видит, что его всего потряхивает от злости.</p><p>— Мое, если это влияет на команду, — парирует Жерар, не собираясь отступать, когда он наконец так близок к возможности получить хотя бы какие-то ответы.</p><p>— Тогда тебе точно не о чем беспокоиться! — огрызается Серхио. — Я не полный идиот. И не сплю с теми, с кем играю в одной команде.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Будет лучше, если ты уйдешь. — Серхио отворачивается, и Жерар физически <i>чувствует </i>боль и обиду, исходящую от него. <i>Видит </i>это в линии напряженных плеч.</p><p>— Серхио, — говорит он, на самом деле понятия не имея, что хочет сказать, кроме того, что с радостью забрал бы свои слова обратно, — я переборщил. Я…</p><p>— <i>Думаешь?</i> — сердито перебивает его Рамос.</p><p>— Послушай, мне правда жаль. — Жерар нервно чешет подбородок, чувствуя ужасную тянущую боль в животе, а вдруг Серхио никогда его не простит? — Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — беспомощно заканчивает он.</p><p><i>Ты точно знаешь, что именно на тебя нашло,</i> — ехидно говорит его внутренний голос.</p><p>— Мне все равно, что там куда нашло. — Серхио смотрит на Жерара в упор. — Ты не имел никакого права приходить сюда и бросаться обвинениями.</p><p>Жерар вздрагивает под его тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>— Понимаю. <i>Просто</i>…</p><p>— <i>Просто </i>что?</p><p>— Мне просто интересно, почему Коста был в твоей комнате ночью. Я думал, вы друг другу не нравитесь. — Жерар пожимает плечами. Он ненавидит свою беспомощность.</p><p>— Это все еще не твое гребаное дело. — Серхио смотрит на него, уперев руки в бока, и Жерар не помнит, видел ли его таким злым хоть когда-нибудь (вне поля, само собой).</p><p>— Почему ты так бесишься из-за этого?</p><p>— Потому что я устал, как собака, а ты приперся посреди ночи и втираешь какие-то теории заговора! Я хочу спать! — огрызается Рамос.</p><p>— Это не теории заговора! — в ответ рычит Жерар. — Просто не хочу, чтобы были проблемы во время турнира.</p><p>— Господи, Жери, — вздыхает Серхио. — Он просто советовался, как лучше интегрироваться в команду. Вот и все. А ты из гандона дирижабль раздул.</p><p>— Оу.</p><p>Внезапно Жерар чувствует слабость во всем теле, все, что остается — тошнотворный привкус во рту и ужасное чувство стыда глубоко внутри.</p><p>— Я понятия не имел…</p><p>— Вот не смешно уже. — Серхио неодобрительно косится на него. — Тебе пора перестать зацикливаться на том, что я делаю в свободное время.</p><p>Жерар беспомощно кивает, сердце у него буквально рвется из груди.</p><p>— И что теперь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — тихо говорит Серхио, враз теряя всю браваду и становясь жутко усталым с виду. — Мне нужно время. Я не могу сейчас обо всем этом думать. Есть дела поважнее.</p><p>— Да. — Жерар моргает несколько раз, сдерживая идиотские слезы обиды. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. — Он выбегает из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всю оставшуюся неделю они избегают друг друга, только обмениваются короткими кивками и дают краткие указания на поле. Их взгляды едва встречаются, когда они сталкиваются в коридорах, и Жерар задается вопросом, будет ли так же, когда он уйдет из сборной, и они будут встречаться только как соперники на поле.<p>Дни до следующего матча тянутся отвратительно медленно, бесчисленные тренировки сопровождаются бесконечными часами скуки и бессонницы. И Жерар не может избавиться от чувства, что его дружба с Серхио, <i>или как это назвать</i>, тает с каждым днем.</p><p> </p><p>Они выигрывают у Ирана, но это почему-то больше смахивает на поражение. Усталость вползает в каждую кость тела Жерара, когда он падает на свое место в самолете. Он ведь должен чувствовать восторг, ведь их шансы пройти в плей-офф высоки, но он просто не может заставить себя переключиться с боли на радость.</p><p>Он поднимает голову как раз в тот момент, когда Серхио проходит мимо, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Он останавливается, неловко вскидывает руку. Их взгляды встречаются, и Жерар думает, что Рамос сейчас скажет что-нибудь или даже сядет рядом, но тот просто качает головой и идет дальше, не оглядываясь. Сердце Жерара ноет еще сильнее, хотя куда уже.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Рамос и Пике.<p>Жерар чуть ли не воет. Конечно, <i>Серхио</i>. Как будто упражнений по наигровке команды не хватило, теперь ему придется до самого конца тренировки терпеть неловкую напряженную тишину.</p><p>— Пошли, — зовет его Серхио, и Жерар вяло следует за ним туда, где брошен огромный фитнес-бол.</p><p>— И в чем смысл? — спрашивает он, вопросительно оглядывая газон.</p><p>— Это должно укреплять доверие, — объясняет Серхио с ухмылкой, пытаясь удержаться на мяче.</p><p>— Ха, — красноречиво бросает Жерар, невероятно смущенный внезапной переменой в поведении Серхио. Но, опять же, он скорее всего притворяется, что ничего на прошлой неделе не случилось.</p><p>Жерар этим более чем доволен и точно больше не будет задавать никаких вопросов.</p><p>Внезапно внутри него загорается крошечная искорка надежды.</p><p>— Больше похоже на ожидание какого-нибудь несчастного случая, — хихикает он, хватая Серхио за лодыжки и заставляя его опасно закачаться.</p><p>— Не свали меня! — смеется Рамос, отчаянно пытаясь удержать равновесие.</p><p>— Разве ты не должен мне доверять? — дразнится Жерар, крепче сжимая ноги Серхио, когда чувствует, что сейчас его уронит. — Господи, да перестань ты ерзать!</p><p>Он смеется, когда Серхио показывает ему язык.</p><p>— Очень по-взрослому.</p><p> </p><p>— Что за каракули у тебя на ноге?¹ — спрашивает Жерар, главным образом чтобы отвлечься от ощущения мягкой и теплой кожи под пальцами и от того, как крепко ноги Рамоса обхватили его талию.</p><p>— Это <i>искусство</i>.</p><p>— Это кролик и странно выглядящий слон.</p><p>— Конечно, об искусстве ты и слыхом ни слыхивал, — ухмыляется Серхио. — Этот странно выглядящий слон — картина Дали.</p><p>— Он все равно странный, — возражает Жерар, но теперь его взгляд прикован к бедру Рамоса, к бронзовой коже и черным линиям, выглядывающим из-под закатанных шорт. — Моя очередь, — хрипит он, стараясь не краснеть слишком сильно.</p><p>Серхио продолжает трепаться об искусстве, когда они меняются местами, совершенно не видя, какие мысли бушуют в голове его партнера по сборной. Жерара веселит этот энтузиазм².</p><p>— Ты так и будешь стоять и трепаться? — смеется он, подпрыгивая на мяче.</p><p>— Может, ты чему-нибудь научишься, — с самодовольной усмешкой парирует Серхио, наклоняясь, чтобы схватить Жерара за лодыжки.</p><p>— Мечтай! — смех Жерара превращается в удивленный вздох, когда Серхио задирает его ноги.</p><p>— Поиграем в ФИФА потом? — спрашивает он, поправляя ноги Жерара на своей талии. Тот может только кивнуть в знак согласия, его горло внезапно сжалось, говорить он не может. И не помнит, когда последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Думаешь, мы готовы к завтрашнему дню? — спрашивает Серхио, наблюдая, как Жерар настраивает XBox.</p><p>Он пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Все будет в порядке. — Он берет с полки два джойстика и поворачивается к Серхио. — Они проиграли два предыдущих матча, а нам нужна только ничья.</p><p>Серхио кивает, но его брови нахмурены.</p><p>— Я боюсь, что мы их недооцениваем. Нужно быть более сосредоточенными.</p><p>— Все знают, <i>что </i>поставлено на карту, — успокаивает Жерар, рассеянно листая меню игры. — Ты слишком паришься.</p><p>Серхио смеется.</p><p>— Это вроде как моя работа.</p><p>— Завтра будешь делать свою работу. — Жерар похлопывает по месту рядом с собой. — А теперь иди поиграй. Отдохни немного.</p><p>— За кого играем? — диванные подушки опускаются, когда Серхио садится, от этого движения они оба скользят ближе друг к другу, <i>гораздо ближе.</i></p><p>— Класико, как обычно? — предлагает Жерар, усиленно не отвлекаясь на прикосновения их рук. Он быстро выбирает матч и смеется, когда Серхио выпрямляется и разминает пальцы, прежде чем взять свой джойстик. — Похоже, ты серьезно к этому относишься!</p><p>Пятнадцать минут спустя он видит, <i>насколько </i>серьезен Рамос, потому что Жерар пропустил два мяча и вот-вот пропустит еще.</p><p>— Вот дерьмо! — бормочет он, нажимая кнопки слишком сильно, на экране Месси идиотски отправляет мяч над перекладиной.</p><p>— Не надо ныть, — торжествующе улыбается Серхио, когда виртуальный Бензема аккуратно закидывает мяч тер Штегену за воротник.</p><p>Жерар едва удерживается от желания швырнуть джойстик в своего соседа.</p><p>— Игра нечестная изначально! Тут все подстроено! — ворчит он.</p><p>— Может, мы просто слишком хороши! — маленькая вспышка Жерара ничуть не зацепила Рамоса. — Мы же выиграли три Лиги Чемпионов!</p><p>— Ага. Надо было в PES играть.</p><p>Серхио довольно хихикает.</p><p>— Просто ты не можешь справиться с моими превосходными навыками игры в ФИФА.</p><p>— Тогда давай поменяемся командами.</p><p>— <i>Чего?</i></p><p>— Поменяемся, — повторяет Жерар. — Если ты так хорош, то моими же меня изобьешь без проблем.</p><p>— Серьезно? Ты <i>добровольно </i>собираешься играть за Реал?</p><p>Жерар пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Если это поможет доказать мою точку зрения, то <i>да</i>.</p><p>Серхио качает головой, уголки его рта дергаются от сдерживаемой улыбки.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь играть твоей стремной командой.</p><p>— Я думал, что ты победишь любого! С твоими-то навыками! — смеется Жерар. — Боишься проиграть?</p><p>— Вот уж нет! — ухмыляется Серхио, и азартный блеск в его глазах заставляет сердце Жерара биться быстрее. — Поехали.</p><p> </p><p>Проходит пять минут, и Жерар забивает красивый гол, к ужасу Рамоса.</p><p>— Вот надо тебе было, а! — обиженно бурчит Серхио.</p><p>Жерар победоносно вскидывает кулак и хохочет.</p><p>— Уже готов признать поражение?</p><p>— Ни за что! — Серхио ерзает, усаживаясь поудобнее, невольно прижимаясь бедром к Жерару, отчего тот сразу теряет мяч, обессиленно наблюдая, как Рамос начинает идеальную контратаку, в итоге забивая гол.</p><p>— Чувак, ты отстойно играешь! — смеется Серхио. Жерар старательно пытается игнорировать эту проклятую близость, <i>он почти чувствует запах его кожи</i>. — Ты вообще стараешься?</p><p>— Заткнись! — Жерар пихает его локтем в бок, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы вернуться обратно в игру, забрать у Серхио мяч и начать собственную контратаку. Несколько причудливых быстрых выходов, ловких подкатов, и Серхио отчаянно борется, вынужденный обороняться.</p><p>Жерар беспомощно наблюдает, как его нападающий валится на газон, волноваться причин нет, но вдруг судья достает красную и назначает пенальти.</p><p>— Да ладно! — он многозначительно смотрит на Серхио, пока его экранное «я» понуро покидает поле. — Хочешь, чтобы у нас было одинаковое количество красных?</p><p>— Извини, — со всей возможной серьезностью говорит Серхио, сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот. — Я как-то не рассчитывал на такое.</p><p>— Ага, так я и поверил. — Жерар закатывает глаза, широко улыбаясь. — Ты идиот, — хихикает он и, чтобы подлить масла в огонь, выбирает Серхио в качестве исполнителя пенальти.</p><p>— Да ладно… — Серхио кладет джойстик на колени, ухмыляясь Жерару. — Как ты вообще бегаешь с такими ногами? — он тычет в бедро Пике указательным пальцем. — Они же как макаронины, все время мешают.</p><p>У Жерара перехватывает дыхание, когда рука Серхио задерживается на несколько коротких мгновений дольше, чем нужно. Но потом прикосновение исчезает.</p><p>— Окей! — Серхио снова берет джойстик и откашливается. — Давай покончим с этим.</p><p>Матч заканчивается ничьей, и Жерар собирается предложить реванш, но желудок Серхио оглушительно громко урчит.</p><p>— Поесть хочешь? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Очень, — кивает Серхио.</p><p>Жерар щелкает пультом. Внезапно в комнате повисает жутковатая тишина.</p><p>— Куда все сегодня делись? — Серхио с любопытством оглядывает общую комнату. — Так тихо.</p><p>— Семейный день же.</p><p>— Оу, — вспомнинает Серхио, и Жерару кажется, что он видит вспышку печали в его глазах. — Забыл совсем.</p><p>— А как же твоя семья? Они не приедут? — спрашивает он, откинувшись на спинку дивана и забывая об ужине.</p><p>— Мои друзья прилетят, если мы пройдем дальше. Остальные все в делах.</p><p>— А твоя <i>подружка</i>? — Жерар заставляет себя улыбнуться. Вряд ли ему хочется на самом деле слышать ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>— На данный момент я свободен. — Серхио пренебрежительно взмахивает рукой. — Давненько у меня никого не было.</p><p>— Почему же? — продолжает напирать Жерар, крошечные частички надежды жалобно трепещут у него в груди.</p><p>— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Серхио. — Просто какое-то время мне было не по себе. Мне нужны отношения, нормальные. Но в данный момент это просто невозможно. — Он смотрит в пространство пустым взглядом. — Футбол и прочее, показываться перед прессой…— неопределенно перечисляет он. — Может, когда свое отработаю, выйду на пенсию.</p><p>Жерар какое-то время обдумывает сказанное, задаваясь вопросом, нужно ли ему понимать, что именно имеет в виду Серхио.</p><p>— Значит, никто не стоит того, чтобы предстать перед прессой? — выдает он, будто издеваясь над самим собой.</p><p>— Ну, может, <i>есть кое-кто, кто меня интересует</i>, но не думаю, что есть ответные чувства. — В его голосе такая уверенность, что сердце Жерара болит, а Серхио смотрит на него <i>странным </i>взглядом, будто хочет, чтобы он понял то, что так и не было озвучено. Возможно, Жерар и правда <i>понимает</i>, но по большей части он просто смущен, а в груди у него снова рождается смутное чувство надежды.</p><p>Они смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих мгновений, глаза Серхио невероятно темные, а у Жерара появляется отчетливое чувство, что между ними что-то происходит, но затем Серхио едва заметно качает головой и поднимается с дивана.</p><p>— Пойдем, найдем чего-нибудь поесть, — говорит он, кивая в сторону. — Умираю с голоду.</p><p>Жерар кивает, игнорируя укол разочарования.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Едва они вернулись в отель, Жерар кинулся искать Серхио. Он намеревался поговорить с ним сразу после матча, потом в раздевалке, потом в самолете, но Рамоса всегда окружали товарищи по команде, а то, что он хотел сказать, не должно было быть озвучено публично.<p>Он мнется у лифта, уткнувшись в телефон и стараясь не привлекать внимания. Одним глазом Жерар тревожно косится на вход, а руки у него противно липкие от беспокойства.</p><p>— Как твоя лодыжка? — выпаливает он еще до того, как Серхио останавливается и протягивает руку к кнопке лифта.</p><p>— Что? — переспрашивает тот, слегка зависнув, выражение его лица — что-то между усталостью и замешательством.</p><p>Жерар убирает телефон в карман.</p><p>— <i>Лодыжка</i>. Выглядело не очень, когда ты спускался.</p><p>— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Серхио, но он даже не может посмотреть Жерару в глаза — точно врет.</p><p>— Не верю. — Двери лифта со звоном открываются, и Жерар бросается их заблокировать, отчаянно пытаясь не дать Серхио уйти. — Ты выглядел так, будто тебе больно, а потом ты слишком осторожно бегал, будто через не хочу. Во втором тайме ты вообще не выходил в единоборства.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты уделяешь мне столько внимания, — саркастически огрызается Серхио.</p><p>— Я играю рядом с тобой. — Жерар прерывисто вздыхает и закатывает глаза, больше для вида, чтобы Серхио не догадался. — Это трудно не заметить.</p><p>— Неважно. — Серхио безуспешно пытается протиснуться мимо Жерара в лифт. — Я могу пойти к себе? Я устал.</p><p>— Не пойдешь, пока не скажешь правду.</p><p>— Ты что, издеваешься? — глаза Серхио сверкают от гнева. — Моя лодыжка — не твое собачье дело. Почему тебя это так волнует?</p><p>— Потому что ты нам нужен! Мы не можем позволить себе травмированного игрока в обойме, который упрямый, как баран, и не заботится о себе.</p><p>— Фу. — Плечи Серхио опускаются, и Жерар мысленно похлопывает себя по спине, наконец-то он сказал правильные вещи.</p><p>— Ты оставишь меня в покое, если я признаю, что нога слегка болит? — спрашивает Серхио, и говорит он так устало, что Жерар вздрагивает внутри. — Завтра все будет хорошо.</p><p>Пике задумчиво наклоняет голову, пытаясь понять, искренен ли Серхио.</p><p>— Что сказали физиотерапевты?</p><p>— Ничего, — не слишком убедительно бормочет Рамос.</p><p>— <i>Ты им ничего не сказал.</i></p><p>— Ну и что с того? Ты не думаешь, что я сам могу решить, нужно мне лечение или нет?</p><p>Жерар смягчается.</p><p>— Ты боишься, что они заставят тебя пропустить следующий матч.</p><p>Серхио пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Тогда позволь помочь. — Жерар хватает Серхио за руку и тянет за собой. — Пойдем.</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— Я собираюсь взглянуть на твою лодыжку, — заявляет Жерар, игнорируя все протесты, и тащит Серхио в пустой процедурный кабинет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ну, и что теперь? — Серхио забирается на кушетку и выжидающе смотрит на Жерара.<p>— Ложись.</p><p>— Что? Ты теперь врачом заделался? — смеется Рамос, покорно откидываясь назад, не особо сопротивляясь, пока Жерар снимает с него бутсу и носок.</p><p>— Не выпендривайся, — ворчит Пике, потирая ладони, чтобы согреть руки. — Я знаю достаточно, чтобы понять, ведешь ли ты себя как идиот. — Он тычет пальцем в лодыжку Серхио, после чего осторожно проводит по костям и сухожилиям.</p><p>— Хорошая новость: ничего не опухло, — говорит он через некоторое время, старательно осматривая сустав.</p><p>— Уверен, я и сам бы это понял, — со смешком замечает Серхио.</p><p>— Заткнись, — в ответ смеется Жерар, в отместку ущипнув его за ногу. Но тут Серхио взвизгивает.</p><p>— Что это было?</p><p>— Не знаю. — Рамос поворачивает ногу, которую все еще держит Жерар, его лицо исказилось от боли. — Судороги весь день были.</p><p>— Потому что ты слишком сильно напрягаешься, пытаясь унять боль, — терпеливо объясняет Жерар, тянется к баночке с массажным маслом и щедро льет его на ладонь.</p><p>— Будто я сам не знаю. — Серхио закатывает глаза, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Жерара. — Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Чтобы хуже не стало, — отвечает Жерар, проводя пальцами по своду стопы, покрывая ее маслом, после чего массируя большим пальцем напряженную мышцу, растирая и разминая ее, пока наконец не чувствует, что она расслабляется под его прикосновением. Серхио наконец с облегчением вздыхает.</p><p>— Перевернись, — говорит Жерар, проработав все мышцы, но напряжение еще осталось глубоко внутри них.</p><p>— А? — шепотом переспрашивает ошеломленный Серхио. Он закрыл глаза, полностью расслабился, и это нравится Жерару, особенно то, насколько Рамос податлив под его прикосновениями. Это заставляет его сердце биться быстрее.</p><p>— Дай-ка икру посмотрю, — хрипло предлагает Жерар. — Если там тоже есть напряжение, то лучше сразу разберемся.</p><p>— Хорошо, — уступает Серхио, лениво потягиваясь, прежде чем перевернуться на живот.</p><p>Жерар откашливается.</p><p>— Никогда не видел тебя таким довольным, — шутит он, но руки предательски дрожат, когда он приподнимает штанину и растирает остатки масла по татуированной коже.</p><p>— Пошел ты, — фыркает Серхио, слабо пиная Жерара, но тот быстро хватает его лодыжку и прижимает ее к кушетке.</p><p>— Лежи смирно, — смеется он, впиваясь большими пальцами в ноги Серхио.</p><p>— Господи! — Серхио напрягается всем телом. — Успокойся, а.</p><p>Жерар неодобрительно цокает языком.</p><p>— Лучше не станет, если я буду с тобой нянчиться. — Но он все равно расслабляется, успокаивая поврежденную мышцу, пока не чувствует, что Серхио растекся по кушетке.</p><p>Он продолжает прорабатывать икру, движения четкие, привычные, ведь он часто становился пациентом у физиотерапевтов. Он позволяет себе разглядывать тело Серхио, взгляд невольно останавливается на круглой заднице, на том, как тонкая ткань спортивных штанов дразняще обтянула ягодицы. Он облизывает губы, не в силах остановить фантазии — как же они будут ощущаться под его ладонями, под языком, пока он будет…</p><p>Жерар решительно мотает головой, пытаясь избавиться от отвлекающих мыслей, и снова сосредотачивается на ноге Серхио.</p><p>— Думаешь, мы выиграем еще один чемпионат? — спрашивает он, разминая кожу вокруг татуировки Серхио с кубком мира.</p><p>— Надеюсь. — Рамос поворачивает голову в сторону, и Жерар видит, как он кусает нижнюю губу. — Но это будет нелегко.</p><p>— Да. — Жерар рассеянно проводит пальцами по черным линиям татуировки с кубком, мягкое прикосновение больше похоже на ласку. — Что будешь делать с этим, — он касается татуировки, — если мы снова победим? Добавишь еще цифры? — он прослеживает дату под трофеем, внезапно ощущая, как от этого по телу Серхио пробегает дрожь. Удержаться сложно, и он снова и снова гладит черные рисунки, его разум пуст, только ощущения мягкой гладкой кожи под кончиками пальцев. Он нежно прижимает пальцы к коже, <i>и с губ Серхио срывается стон.</i></p><p>Звук застает их обоих врасплох. Все случается очень быстро. Так быстро, что Жерар едва успевает осознать этот стон, и то, что у него встал член только от одних прикосновений к ноге Серхио и звуков его дыхания.</p><p>— Прости… — заикается Серхио, непривычно залившись краской и смущаясь. — Мне надо идти! — он вскакивает на ноги и хватает кроссовки.</p><p>Он вылетает из кабинета прежде, чем Жерар успевает хоть что-то сообразить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жерар сердито щиплет траву у своих ног, хмуро наблюдая, как Коста забивает еще один гол, а затем громко празднует это с Серхио. Он сам над собой издевается последние тридцать минут, пока они играют в футбол после тренировки, и с каждой минутой его настроение становится все хуже и хуже.</p><p>— Что этот бедный газон тебе сделал? — Жорди опускается на траву рядом, проследя за взглядом Жерара, туда, где Серхио все еще прыгает вокруг Косты. — О, — говорит он, широко распахивая глаза, внезапно все понимая. — Все еще ревнуешь? Я думал, вы с Серхио теперь друзья. Что за перемена?</p><p>Жерар только хмыкает в ответ.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, свидание прошло не очень?</p><p>— Идиот, — фыркает Пике. — Что ты несешь?</p><p>— Ты и Серхио! — Жорди отшатывается от пучка брошенной в него травы. — Я знаю из достоверных источников, что большую часть субботы вы провели вместе. Я слышал, что ты даже пригласил его на ужин! — он играет бровями, поднимая руки в защитном жесте, опасаясь очередной порции травы и грязи, но Жерар только закатывает глаза и устало вздыхает.</p><p>— У нас были только остатки пасты из столовой. Я бы не назвал это романтическим ужином, — говорит он, но улыбку сдержать все равно не может.</p><p>Жорди радостно улыбается.</p><p>— Ну, ты выглядишь ужасно счастливым из-за своего «не свидания».</p><p>— Заткнись! — смеется Жерар, отталкивая Жорди и веселясь еще больше, когда тот теряет равновесие и шлепается на траву.</p><p> </p><p>— Слушай, можно спросить? — интересуется Жерар, внезапно снова становясь серьезным.</p><p>Жорди кивает.</p><p>— Конечно. Чего такое?</p><p>— Как думаешь, есть возможность, что… Серхио нравятся парни?</p><p>Жорди вскидывается и любопытством смотрит на Жерара.</p><p>— С чего ты так решил?</p><p>— Не знаю. — Жерар теребит край футболки, наблюдая, как Серхио и остальные тащатся к раздевалкам, закончив игру. — Мы говорили про отношения, он был какой-то загадочный, сказал, что у него не может быть таких отношений, каких он хочет, что бы это ни значило. Просто мне показалось, что он пытался мне на что-то намекнуть. — Жерар глубоко вздыхает, проводя по волосам ладонью. — Черт. Понятия не имею, что несу. Возможно, это просто предчувствие.</p><p>Жорди понимающе хмыкает.</p><p>— А как же его бывшие подружки?</p><p>— И что? Он часто ходил на свидания, — пожимает плечами Жерар. — Но не похоже, что у него когда-либо были серьезные отношения. С таким же успехом это могло быть напоказ. И он уже какое-то время один. Даже слухов никаких нет.</p><p>— Ты поразительно осведомлен о его личной жизни, — подкалывает Жорди.</p><p>Жерар смеется.</p><p>— А почему нет? Про него всякий бред каждую неделю пишут в прессе.</p><p>— Логично, — соглашается Жорди. — Но ты уверен, что этого достаточно, чтобы делать предположения насчет его ориентации?</p><p>— Может, и нет. — Жерар прослеживает полосы на газоне, которые рисует пальцами. — Такое чувство, что он всю неделю посылал мне какие-то мутные сигналы.</p><p>— Значит, ты думаешь, что он гей, и у него что-то к тебе есть. — Жорди откидывается назад, подставляя лицо солнцу. — Тебе не кажется, что ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное? Может, это перебор вообще.</p><p>— Честно говоря, я вообще ничего не понимаю. — Жерар копирует позу друга, позволяя себе улечься на влажную траву. — Я совсем запутался.</p><p>Жорди вздыхает.</p><p>— Ты серьезно хочешь заставить меня пойти и спросить?</p><p>Жерар пихает руки под голову, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть более расслабленным, чем <br/> есть на самом деле.</p><p>— Мы хорошо проводили время… и вдруг он стал себя странно вести, когда я трогал его ногу, — говорит он, не найдя лучшего объяснения тому, почему Серхио внезапно убежал из процедурной, будто за ним гнался по меньшей мере медведь.</p><p>— Почему ты… <i>стоп</i>. — Жорди вздрагивает. — Я не хочу даже думать о том, что ты делал с его ногами.</p><p>— Гадость какая! — Жерар пихает его в бок. — Ничего такого. У него просто болела лодыжка, я помог ему растянуть мышцы после матча.</p><p>— Ты же в курсе, что для этого у нас есть целая орава физиотерапевтов?</p><p>— Я так ему и сказал, но он боялся, что его исключат из заявки на следующую игру, — пожимает плечами Жерар. — Ты же его знаешь.</p><p>— И что? Думаешь, он завелся от твоих прикосновений? — фыркает Жорди. — Может, он просто футфетешист.</p><p>Жерар морщится.</p><p>— Господи, ты можешь не быть таким мерзким хотя бы две минуты?</p><p>— Прости, — усмехается Жорди, тут же становясь серьезным. — Скажем, так и было. Что ты собираешься делать? Ты не можешь просто подойти к нему и спросить, не хочет ли он с тобой встречаться.</p><p>— А почему нет? — Жерар смотрит в небо, злясь на себя за ноющее сердце. — Я все равно уйду из сборной после этого Чемпионата. Если он откажет, то мне больше не придется играть с ним бок о бок, так что я вполне могу рискнуть.</p><p>— Ты забыл про Класико.</p><p>— Это не считается. А какая альтернатива? — Жерара глубоко вздыхает. — Если я сейчас не сделаю шаг, то все равно потеряю его. Мы же не поддерживаем связь, когда не играем вместе.</p><p>— Ты не можешь этого знать. Теперь вы больше дружите, чем раньше.</p><p>Жерар садится, подтянув колени к груди.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что мне этого достаточно.</p><p>— Ты правда собираешься это сделать?</p><p>Жерар кивает.</p><p>— После Чемпионата. Надеюсь, когда мы выиграем и будем немного пьяными, — смущенно посмеивается он.</p><p>Жорди хихикает.</p><p>— Сначала мы должны победить Россию.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Все идет <i>ужасно</i>. С того момента, как Жерар задевает мяч рукой, а Коке не забивает пенальти, все это превращается в кошмар, от которого Жерар не может проснуться. Когда он думает, что хуже просто быть не может, то видит сгорбленного Серхио, закрывшего лицо руками. Больно смотреть, как Рамос почти плачет, будто ему сердце вырывают из груди, и Жерар просто стоит на месте, беспомощно глядя как Лукас, а потом Иерро идут утешать его. А он сам стоит столбом, в груди все сжалось, дышать почти невозможно, ведь это не должно было так закончиться… Их последний совместный матч не должен был закончиться слезами Серхио и разбитым на мелкие кусочки сердцем Жерара.<p>Он не понимает, сколько простоял так, посреди поля, не в силах пошевелиться, когда рядом появляется Жорди.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, с беспокойством оглядывая Жерара.</p><p>— Нет. — Он качает головой. Слезы уже давно застряли в горле противным комком.</p><p>— Ты должен пойти к нему, — шепчет Жорди, а большего говорить и не нужно. Они оба знают, о ком речь.</p><p>— Не могу, — выдавливает из себя Жерар, его голос хриплый и надсадный. — Вдруг он будет обвинять меня?</p><p>— Не будет, — говорит Жорди с такой убежденностью в голосе, что Жерар почти верит ему. — Ты потом пожалеешь, — он уходит, оставляя Пике наедине с мрачными мыслями и понимаем того, что друг прав.</p><p>Ноги будто наливаются свинцом, когда он наконец подходит к Серхио — тот как раз собирался уйти с поля.</p><p>Они не разговаривают. Жерар кладет руку на спину Серхио и обнимает его за плечи. Глаза Рамоса влажные от слез, взгляд почти умоляющий. Он тянется к Жерару, и тот наконец полностью обнимает его. Серхио будто растворяется в его руках. Но Жерар может позволить себе только этот короткий жест, боясь, что откажется от своих планов, если позволит объятиям затянуться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вернувшись в отель, Жерар не тратит время на сборы. Он швыряет вещи в чемодан как попало, плевать, если что-то сломается или помнется. Он может думать лишь о том, что ему нужно поговорить с Серхио до отъезда, ведь если он этого не сделает, то будет сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, поэтому он собирает все свое мужество и идет к нему в номер.<p>— Ты чего тут? — спрашивает Серхио, открывая дверь. Его глаза красные, он выглядит таким убитым, что Жерару почти больно.</p><p>— Можно с тобой поговорить?</p><p>Серхио пожимает плечами, но пропускает его в номер. Жерар проходит за ним в тускло освещенную комнату и неловко мнется, пока Серхио бездумно продолжает собирать вещи.</p><p>— Мне очень жаль. Игра рукой. Я не… — начинает он, но Серхио поворачивается к нему с такой злостью в глазах, сжимая до побелевших пальцев футболку, что он тут же затыкается.</p><p>— Не смей извиняться! — огрызается он, застигнув Жерара врасплох. — Мы все раньше ошибались, и это не причина нашего проигрыша сегодня, но я тебя умоляю, закрой пасть.</p><p>Жерар удивленно моргает от такой горячей реакции.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Жери, просто не надо, — устало говорит Серхио. — Я чертовски устал от этих тычков и обвинений. У нас была целая игра на еще один гол, и мы облажались. Это не твоя вина, правда. Мы играем, как команда, и проигрываем, как команда, и всех нас сегодня поимели.</p><p>Жерар тяжело сглатывает, не зная, что ответить. Он и подумать не мог, что Серхио будет его так защищать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — удается наконец прохрипеть ему, хотя это звучит совсем идиотски.</p><p>— Не за что меня благодарить, — отмахивается Серхио, сворачивая футболки в аккуратные квадратики и укладывая их в чемодан.</p><p>— Тебе помощь нужна? — Жерар указывает на почти пустой чемодан. Сил говорить что-то еще у него больше нет.</p><p>— Конечно, — благодарно кивает Серхио. — Компания мне не помешает.</p><p> </p><p>Они работают в тишине. Жерар собирает вещи, разбросанные по комнате, а Серхио складывает одежду. Это странно успокаивает, совместная работа без лишних разговоров. Не нужно притворяться, что им не больно, но слишком быстро момент заканчивается, все упаковано и убрано. Ничего не остается, кроме как стоять в неловком молчании.</p><p>— Знаешь, я ведь больше не играю с тобой в одной команде, — выпаливает Жерар, когда Серхио наклоняется, чтобы закрыть чемодан, возможно, это не лучший момент, они ведь так убиты поражением, но так приятно наконец произнести это вслух. Впервые за несколько недель Жерар чувствует, что может снова нормально дышать.</p><p>— <i>Что? </i>— спрашивает Серхио, но он выглядит таким потерянным и усталым, что Жерар хочет вернуть свои слова обратно. Но в глубине сознания ноет мысль о том, что если он не скажет все сейчас, иного шанса попросту не будет.</p><p>Он расправляет плечи и заставляет себя смотреть прямо, хотя сердце так и норовит вылететь из груди от волнения.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что не спишь с теми, с кем играешь в одной команде. — Он делает глубокий вдох, изучая лицо Рамоса не предмет реакции. — <i>И я больше не играю с тобой в одной команде.</i></p><p>Серхио просто таращится на него, ошеломленный, будто в него выстрелили. Жерару никогда еще не было так сложно прочесть выражение его лица.</p><p>— <i>Ты… что?..</i> — медленно начинает Серхио, но потом просто качает головой. В его глаза мелькают сотни эмоций, но Жерар слишком взвинчен, чтобы распознать хоть одну из них. Серхио просто вымотан. — Я не могу говорить об этом сейчас. Прости, — вздыхает он. </p><p>Его слова так красноречиво говорят о том, что диалог окончен, что это напоминает удар ножа в самое сердце.</p><p>— Тогда я лучше пойду, — со всей возможной уверенностью говорит Жерар, но его голос предательски срывается на позорный писк. Ничего не остается, как признать поражение и вернуться в свой номер, чтобы в одиночестве зализать раны.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жерар заталкивает наушники в уши, мягкие звуки музыки наконец заглушают рев самолета. Ему хочется просто проспать следующие часы и забыть о вчерашнем, но в голове слишком много мыслей, чтобы вот так спокойно расслабиться. Вместо этого Жерар смотрит в иллюминатор на тяжелые серые облака, и эта погода странно подходит к угрюмым настроениям, царящим в самолете. Все сами по себе, слишком удрученные тишиной.</p><p>— Можно я здесь сяду? — мягкое прикосновение к плечу и тихий голос, который он едва слышит, выводит Жерара из задумчивости. И когда он поднимает голову, ему приходится дважды моргнуть, чтобы убедиться, что это не зрительная галлюцинация. Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно, <i>но только не Серхио.</i></p><p>— Конечно, — кивает он, не доверяя собственному голосу и своей способности отказать.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Серхио опускается на кресло с усталым стоном, смотрит на Жерара так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но приносят еду, поэтому он отворачивается.</p><p>Они едят в тишине, причем так долго, что когда Серхио начинает говорить, Жерару кажется, что если бы он так не зацикливался на присутствии Рамоса, то точно подпрыгнул бы от неожиданности.</p><p>— Можно тебя спросить? — Серхио решительно смотрит на свои руки, а линия его напряженных плеч такая четкая, что порезаться можно, и от этого на Жерара медленно наползает тревога. — Не пойми меня неправильно, пожалуйста. Возможно, я запутался, — нерешительно добавляет он.</p><p>Жерар со всей силы впивается ногтями в ладони, надеясь, что голос не выдаст его страх.</p><p>— Что такое?</p><p>— Вчера ночью… — Серхио глубоко вдыхает. — Когда ты ко мне пришел… ты подкатывал ко мне?</p><p>Жерар сглатывает. Серхио теперь смотрит прямо на него с нескрываемым любопытством, которое заставляет Пике опять надеяться, хотя желудок у него весь свернулся от ужаса.</p><p>— Да, — кивает он, даже не думая врать. Притворяться он больше не будет. — Мне жаль. Наверное, я выбрал не самое подходящее время.</p><p>— Все нормально, — пожимает плечами Серхио, в его темных глазах блестит что-то, что Жерар не может распознать, как бы ни старался. — Так ты… — он оставляет последнюю часть вопроса невысказанной, но Жерар все равно понимает, о чем речь.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— О. — Серхио кивает сам себе, после чего смотрит вглубь салона самолета, нервно оглядывая товарищей по команде. — Не думаю, что стоит обсуждать это здесь, — говорит он, и Жерару слышится сожаление в его голосе, но опять же, ему может это казаться.</p><p>— Думаю, не стоит. — Жерар пытается не выглядеть слишком разочарованным, ругая себя на все лады за эту проклятую надежду.</p><p>Серхио прикусывает нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Когда вернемся в Испанию, ты…— он делает непонятный жест рукой. — У тебя есть какие-то срочные дела? В ближайшие пару дней?</p><p>— Ничего серьезного вроде, — говорит Жерар, не кривя душой, в его расписании на ближайшие четыре недели нет ничего, кроме жалкой хандры, но Серхио не должен этого знать.</p><p>— Нам нужно поговорить. — Серхио замолкает, когда кто-то проходит мимо. — Наедине, где нам мешать не будут. — Он вдруг становится необъяснимо застенчивым. — А ты… ну… может… останешься у меня на ночь?</p><p>— Хорошо, — хрипит Жерар, и чувство надежды захлестывает его с новой силой. Если бы Серхио хотел его послать совсем, то не позвал бы к себе домой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Мадриде они приземляются поздно, и Жерар едва не засыпает на ходу, пока они тащатся через терминал аэропорта. Они быстро прощаются с парнями, ни у кого нет настроения на долгие расшаркивания, и Жерар рад, что никто не додумался спросить, почему он не собирается на ближайший рейс в Барселону.<p>— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Серхио, зевая, пока они ждут багаж. — Можем перехватить что-нибудь по дороге.</p><p>Жерар мотает головой, от одной мысли о еде у него сводит желудок.</p><p>— Я спать хочу.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Поездка до дома Серхио короткая, они оба слишком устали, чтобы разговаривать, так что только стараются не уснуть.</p><p>— Я постелю тебе в гостевой, — говорит Серхио, когда они входят, и Жерар хоть и не знает, чего ждал, но все равно чувствует разочарование.</p><p>Он поднимается за Серхио по лестнице, украдкой оглядывая дом. Если бы Жерар так чертовски не устал, то точно пошутил бы над вызывающими картинами и кричащим декором, которым заставлены все свободные поверхности, но у него едва хватает сил переставлять ноги. Серхио тоже выглядит не лучше, будто свалится в любой момент, и только нежелание мучить его еще больше заставляет Жерара молчать, а его сердце болезненно сжиматься.</p><p>Комната для гостей приятная и уютная, совсем не такая роскошная, как ожидал Жерар. Удобная мебель, теплые цвета, большая кровать с белыми простынями. Но он все равно чувствует себя странно потерянным, когда за Серхио закрывается дверь.</p><p>Жерар сначала смотрит в сторону ванной, неплохо было бы принять душ, смыть грязь и усталость после долгого путешествия, но у него нет сил даже раздеваться, так что он валится на кровать, облегченно вздыхая, когда голова касается подушки. Теперь осталось только уснуть.</p><p> </p><p>Но три часа спустя он все еще изучает взглядом крошечные трещинки в потолке. Взгляд на телефон подтверждает, что прошло еще пять минут с последней проверки времени. В какие-то моменты Жерар думает позвонить Жорди, потому что в голове каша, а пребывание в доме Серхио напрягает, но даже отчаянная потребность поговорить с кем-то не стоит того, чтобы жестоко вырывать друга из заслуженного сна.</p><p>Жерар со стоном скатывается с кровати, натягивает спортивки, берет телефон и выходит в тускло освещенный коридор. Не особо ясно, где тут кухня… но тут он замечает свет из-под двери в конце коридора.</p><p>Рука трясется, когда Жерар стучит. Звук в тишине дома жутко громкий.</p><p>— Заходи, — раздается приглушенный голос Серхио.</p><p>Комната купается в мягком золотистом свете, и более чем ясно, что Серхио тоже не спит, судя по тому, как он сидит на кровати, подложив под спину подушку, с телефоном руке. Он вопросительно смотрит на Жерара.</p><p>— Не могу уснуть, — поясняет тот, пожимая плечами и изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на обнаженную грудь Серхио.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга, не зная, что сказать и что сделать. Серхио все еще держится за телефон, как за спасательный круг, и Жерар чувствует, что его терпение на исходе.</p><p>— Почему я здесь, Серхио? — прямо спрашивает он. Потому что уже четыре утра, потому что стоять в ногах кровати Серхио посреди ночи ужасно интимно, и он слишком вымотался, чтобы ходить на цыпочках вокруг слона в комнате.</p><p>— Вчера. — Серхио сомневается всего лишь долю секунды. — Что ты имел в виду?</p><p>— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду! — резко отвечает Жерар.</p><p>Серхио устало фыркает.</p><p>— Вообще-то не знаю.</p><p>— Я думал, что это очевидно.</p><p>— Ну что? Что? — Серхио машет руками, позабытый телефон летит на пол. Он раздраженно косится на валяющийся смартфон, а потом снова смотрит на Жерара. — Ты предложил мне переспать, чтобы я помог тебе забыть о косяке? И все? — он недовольно вздыхает. — Извини, но мне это не интересно.</p><p>— Я в курсе! — голос Жерара почти срывается на последнем слове. — Не нужно отказывать мне дважды.</p><p>— Я не… черт! — Серхио слезает с кровати и начинает ходить по комнате туда-сюда. — Это не то, что я имел в виду. Ты правда думаешь, что я такой садист, что притащил тебя сюда, чтобы снова тебе отказать?</p><p>Жерара пожимает плечами. Он уже не знает, что и думать.</p><p>— Зачем тогда?</p><p>— Черт меня раздери, если я знаю. — Серхио резко останавливается и прислоняется к подоконнику, нервно покручивая кольца и глядя на Жерара. — Все, что я знаю — я не могу просто переспать с тобой. Я не могу быть игрушкой, чтобы ты потом меня выкинул, когда я буду не нужен. Это слишком больно.</p><p>Жерар удивленно моргает. Его разум отчаянно пытается понять, на что намекает Серхио.<br/><i>Что ты хочешь этим сказать?</i> — спрашивает он про себя, в мыслях у него полная каша.</p><p>— Господи Иисусе, — невесело усмехается Серхио. — Почему ты такой тормознутый? Ты мне нравишься. Уже давно. — Он смущенно почесывает бороду, легкий румянец ползет по его шее. — Я просто никогда и не думал, что это может к чему-то привести.</p><p>— Оу… — бормочет Жерар. Он слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сказать что-то еще. — Я и понятия не имел…</p><p>— Ты вроде как и не должен был знать, — тихо говорит Серхио. — Но я боялся, что это слишком очевидно.</p><p>— Подожди, что? О чем ты? — Жерар смеется против воли. То, что говорит Серхио — безумие, в этом нет смысла, и безумное счастье начинает бурлить у него в груди, потому что он нравится Серхио больше, чем он смел надеяться. — Я много лет был убежден, что ты меня ненавидишь.</p><p>— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел. Просто не знал, как с тобой говорить, чтобы себя не выдать. Я думал, что мои чувства к тебе видят все.</p><p>— Какой же ты идиот! — усмехается Жерар, но его сердце почти вылетает из груди. — Во всяком случае, ты делал все, что мог, за весь Чемпионат мы едва разговаривали.</p><p>— Потому что большую часть турнира ты вел себя странно! — фыркает Серхио. — Я просто пытался наслаждаться теми крохами времени, что мы проводили вместе, а ты продолжал обвинять меня во всяких нелепостях. Все время вспоминал Косту, и я думал, что ты все понял… — опять вздыхает он, и Жерара трогает внезапная усталость в его голосе. — Прошлая ночь была одной из худших в моей жизни, а потом ты приперся, предложил мне себя так, будто это ничего не значило. Мне показалось, что ты надо мной издеваешься.</p><p>— Господи, Серхио, прости меня. Я ничего такого не думал. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Я пришел к тебе не ради секса. Я даже не знал, что у меня был гребаный шанс… и… — Жерар заикается, и внезапно в его голове проносятся тысячи мыслей.<i> Я люблю тебя. Я хочу провести с тобой остаток жизни. Ты для меня единственный. </i>Ни один вариант не кажется подходящим, если он не хочет немедленно отпугнуть Серхио. Сердце бухает в груди. — Черт. — Он проводит пальцами по волосам и садится на край кровати, его колени предательски дрожат. — Я знаю, что все испортил. Мне не следовало так на тебя наскакивать, но я не знал, что еще делать. Я так боялся, что мы больше не сможем поговорить… я не хочу тебя потерять.</p><p>— Как друга?</p><p>— Нет. — Жерар качает головой, впервые за этот вечер позволяя себе искренне улыбнуться. — Даже больше того.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит Серхио, счастливо улыбаясь, и Жерар не может перестать смотреть в его теплые карие глаза, в сердце только любовь, а затем внезапно Рамос садится рядом, придвигается ближе, их плечи соприкасаются. Он протягивает руку и переплетает их пальцы.</p><p>— Жерар, — шепчет он так близко, что опаляет дыханием губы Пике. — Я уверен, что ты должен меня поцеловать.</p><p>Жерар хрипло смеется, в животе порхают бабочки, когда он скользит рукой по затылку Серхио, гладит татуировку, тянет его голову ниже, коротко вздыхает, едва касаясь губами. Он загипнотизирован трепетом ресниц Серхио… и наконец он сокращает расстояние между ними, медленно закрывает глаза, когда их губы встречаются. Губы Серхио ощущаются намного прекраснее, чем можно было представить. Теплые, мягкие… и от того, как он прижимается к нему, по спине Жерара табуном пробегают мурашки.</p><p>Он не сопротивляется, когда Серхио ерзает, углубляя поцелуй, его язык настойчиво упирается в нижнюю губу Жерара, а сам Серхио резко оказывается сверху, ногами плотно обхватывая его талию. Вес желанного тела Пике ощущает как небесный дар — Рамос так сладко прижимается к нему во всех нужных местах, а их губы все больше и больше распаляются.</p><p>После этого Жерар теряет всякое ощущение времени, весь его мир сжимается до мягких губ Серхио, скользящих по его собственным, и он не понимает, проходят минуты или часы, когда они наконец прекращают целоваться, с закрытыми глазами делясь друг с другом дыханием.</p><p>— Нам, наверное, пора спать, — шепчет Серхио через некоторое время, но даже не пытается отодвинуться от Жерара, а лишь крепче прижимается к его груди, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи. — Поспишь со мной? — тихо спрашивает он, и Жерар ничего не может сказать, только крепко обнимает его и кивает, надеясь, что Серхио не заметит, как нелепо быстро стучит его глупое сердце.</p><p>— Знаешь, тебе рано или поздно придется с меня слезть, — шепчет Жерар, когда наконец снова обретает голос, поглаживая спину Серхио, жадный до тепла его кожи под пальцами.</p><p>— Не хочу, — сонно урчит Рамос, и Жерар почти сдается, черт с ним, пусть хоть вообще он проведет ночь без сна.</p><p>— Ладно тебе, — в итоге смеется он, толкая Серхио, пока тот наконец не сползает на другую половину кровати и не забирается под одеяло, приглашающе приподнимая край.</p><p>Жерар укладывается рядом, перекатываясь на бок и опираясь на локоть, внезапно то, что они так близко лежат под одним одеялом, кажется невероятно интимным.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — шепотом говорит он, чувствуя новую волну неуверенности, можно ли прижаться к Серхио или это будет перебором, но прежде чем эта мысль полностью захватывает его, Серхио сам прижимается к нему спиной.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Жери, — отвечает он, довольно вздыхая, когда Жерар крепче обнимает его.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жерар просыпается поздно, солнце уже высоко, но Серхио все еще тихо похрапывает рядом, так что он не спешит вставать, а укладывается на бок, стараясь не слишком сильно мешать, и разглядывает Рамоса. Одеяло сползло вниз ровно настолько, чтобы обнажить плечо, линию ключицы и черные линии татуировок на бронзовой коже. Жерар не может оторвать взгляд от этого заманчивого вида. Он протягивает руку, не в силах остановиться, пальцы скользят по чернилам, насытиться тем, какая мягкая и теплая кожа у Серхио, почти невозможно. Она почти светится на солнце. Жерар тащит одеяло ниже, и его рот наполняется слюной, когда становится видно еще больше татуировок на обнаженной груди, и какое-то время он просто наслаждается видом, но вскоре пальцы начинают зудеть от желания более тщательно исследовать тело Серхио, чтобы потом он прикоснулся к Жерару так же нетерпеливо и жадно. Это последняя связная мысль, теперь Жерар умирает от желания разбудить Серхио, поэтому наклоняется и мягко целует его в губы.<p>Серхио лениво открывает один глаз и сонно смотрит на него.</p><p>— Клянусь, если ты сейчас скажешь какую-нибудь гадость, я… — он не договаривает и со стоном зарывается лицом в подушку.</p><p>Жерар усмехается.</p><p>— Ты храпишь.</p><p>Серхио высовывает голову из-под подушки и возмущенно глядит на Жерара.</p><p>— Я не знал!</p><p>— Ага, конечно, так я и поверил, — ухмыляется Жерар и тянет упирающегося Серхио за руку, пока тот не сдается и не придвигается ближе, прижимаясь щекой к тонкой ткани его футболки. — Не волнуйся, это просто восхитительный звук, — дразнит он, но его смешок тут же превращается в вопль, потому что Серхио щиплет его за бок. — Прекрати!</p><p>— Ни за что! — хихикает Серхио, его голос такой ласковый, и это будто привычно для Жерара, просыпаться рядом, обмениваться шутками, будто они делали это уже сотню раз, и это не первое из их совместных пробуждений (Жерар надеется, что таких совместных утренних моментов у них теперь будет много).</p><p>— Это обещание? — шепчет Жерар, и когда Серхио собственнически сжимает его бок, все его тело покалывает.</p><p>— Может быть, — с вызовом говорит Рамос, и его глаза вдруг становятся невероятно темными, он наклоняется, на этот раз никакой ласки нет, поцелуй сразу становится горячим и страстным. Жерар укладывается на Серхио сверху, они вплотную прижимаются друг к другу, а их языки переплетаются.</p><p>Они оба тяжело дышат, отрываясь друг от друга, и Жерар чувствует, как напряженный член Серхио прижимается к его бедру, а его собственный член такой же твердый. Он проводит пальцами по колючему затылку Серхио и тянется за очередным поцелуем, но издает разочарованный стон, потому что за волосы не ухватится.</p><p>— Зачем ты так коротко подстригся? — спрашивает он, рассеянно целуя Серхио в шею.</p><p>— Не знаю. Захотелось что-то поменять.</p><p>— Это что-то вроде приметы? — интересуется Жерар, отстраняясь настолько, чтобы видеть лицо Рамоса.</p><p>— Наверное.</p><p>Жерар задумчиво хмыкает.</p><p>— Мне больше нравилось, когда они были длиннее, — признается он, но тут же жалеет о своих словах, видя страдальческий взгляд Серхио.</p><p>— Просто скажи, что я урод, — фыркает тот, отворачиваясь.</p><p>— Чушь собачья. — Жерар вынуждает его повернуть голову обратно и целует. — Неважно, как ты выглядишь. Я всегда буду считать тебя горячим.</p><p>Серхио насмешливо фыркает.</p><p>— Конечно!</p><p>— Я серьезно, — бормочет Жерар, застенчиво улыбаясь, скатываясь с Серхио и устраиваясь рядом, чтобы проложить чертову дорожку поцелуев по изгибу его шеи до самого плеча, языком пробуя на вкус гладкую кожу.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — сорванным от сбитого дыхания голосом спрашивает Серхио.</p><p>— Показываю тебе, насколько ты сексуален, на мой взгляд, — отвечает Жерар, наслаждаясь дрожью, которая прошивает тело Серхио каждый раз, когда он касается особо чувствительных мест, и он не торопится, только дразнит, вылизывает и едва ощутимо целует, спускаясь вниз по руке Серхио, особое внимание уделяя темным линиям татуировок, влажной коже, покрытой мурашками. Когда он наконец добирается до запястья, способность членораздельно изъясняться у Серхио сводится к умоляющим всхлипам.</p><p>— Теперь ты мне веришь? — шепчет Жерар, целуя татуировки на костяшках пальцев Рамоса.</p><p>Тот может лишь кивнуть, его тело почти выгибается на кровати, когда Жерар втягивает большой палец в рот, мягко посасывая. Его член дергается в ответ на нетерпеливую реакцию Серхио, насытиться тем, как потрясающе он выглядит, изнемогая на простынях, краснея и задыхаясь, нереально. Отчаянно желая большего, Жерар позволяет пальцу выскользнуть из его рта с непристойным чмоком, а потом наклоняется, прихватывая зубами сосок Серхио.</p><p>— О, черт! — стонет Рамос, уронив голову на подушки и неконтролируемо раздвигая бедра, контур его твердого члена отчетливо виден сквозь тонкую ткань штанов. — Сними это.</p><p>Нетерпеливые пальцы тянут Жерара за футболку, и он задирает ее ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть через голову и бросить куда-то в сторону, после чего он наклоняется снова, смыкая влажные губы на соске. Какое-то время он посасывает его, просто дразня, перекатывая во рту языком, смелея все больше, а рука Серхио резко опускается ему на спину, пальцы впиваются в лопатку и притягивают его ближе.</p><p>Пальцы Серхио продолжают рисовать линии на горящей, как в лихорадке, коже Жерара, и он не может удержаться, вжимается бедрами в матрас и прикусывает сосок во рту. Серхио кричит, заставляя член Жерара совсем уж непристойно сочиться смазкой. Окончательно потеряв терпение, он выпускает сосок изо рта, оставляет влажные поцелуи на животе и спускается к поясу шорт Серхио, дразня языком и вылизывая черные линии, выглядывающие из-под резинки, но он не задерживается там долго, быстро снимает с Серхио штаны, оставляя их болтаться в районе коленей.</p><p>Жерар грубо сжимает свой член, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться и не кончить раньше времени, но это так сложно, ведь Серхио великолепно выглядит — его член отвердел, лежал, идеально изогнутый на напряженном животе, на бронзовой коже осталось несколько капель предэякулята. Жерар облизывает губы и проводит языком по надписи на бедре Серхио, хихикая, когда в ответ слышит витиеватые ругательства.</p><p>— Господи! Почему ты так одержим моими татуировками?</p><p>— Потому что они горячие, — ухмыляется Жерар, слишком занятый поцелуями бедра Серхио, чтобы отвлекаться и смотреть на него. Он останавливается рядом с членом, наблюдая, как он дергается от каждого движения языка рядом на влажной коже.</p><p>— Ты чертовски меня дразнишь, — хрипит Рамос, и Жерару нравится, как сломано звучит его голос, как он жаждет прикосновений, нравится, как блестит капелька на головке его члена.</p><p>Жерар утыкается носом в ствол, вдыхая мускусный запах, наслаждаясь теплом кожи.</p><p>— Но тебе это <i>нравится</i>, — поддразнивает он, высунув язык и слизывая густую каплю, смакуя соленый привкус на губах.</p><p>— Только потому, что это ты, — прерывисто выдыхает Серхио, и Жерара ведет от этих слов, руки дрожат, не давая толком опереться на бедро Рамоса, но он начинает целовать ствол члена, языком очерчивая головку, целует все ниже и ниже, выжимая из Серхио все более отчаянные стоны, подстегивающие еще больше. Он покрывает поцелуями весь член, разгоряченную кожу вокруг, присасывается к основанию, спускается ниже, мягко вылизывает мошонку, прихватывая губами, медленно увеличивая давление, пока Серхио внезапно не замирает под ним, напрягаясь всем телом, сжимая простынь, и не кончает. Он заливает свой живот, на прерывистом крике выстанывает имя Жерара, и тому приходится с трудом сдерживать собственный оргазм, позволяя себе насладиться чужим удовольствием.</p><p>— Боже, ты великолепен, — бормочет Жерар, поражаясь тому, как прекрасен Серхио под ним — задыхающийся, с животом, покрытым белесыми каплями. Он не может бороться с собой, все тело горит от желания попробовать их на вкус, и он вот-вот готов взорваться, языком собирая сперму, жадно, до последней капли.</p><p>— Черт, Жери, остановись. — Голос Серхио звучит совсем разбито, его пальцы вплетаются в волосы Жерара, осторожно потягивая. — Я сейчас снова заведусь.</p><p>— Это разве плохо? — Жерар хрипло смеется, языком лаская пупок Серхио и кружась вокруг, пока не собирает все.</p><p>Серхио стонет.</p><p>— Иди сюда, дай мне хотя бы прикоснуться к тебе, — просит он, и резкого движения в волосах Жерара в сочетании с соленым вкусом на языке более чем достаточно, чтобы толкнуть его к краю без предупреждения. Он беспомощно падает Серхио на живот, хрипло стонет, пока оргазм накрывает его мягкими волнами, а тепло распространяется по его телу вплоть до пальцев ног.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, это несправедливо, ты до сих пор одет. — Обиженный голос Серхио возвращает Жерара на землю, он быстро поднимается вверх по кровати, устраиваясь с ним рядом со счастливой улыбкой. Конечности постепенно начинают тяжелеть.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — бормочет Жерар, наклоняясь за поцелуем и удовлетворенно мурлыкая, когда Серхио углубляет поцелуй, не обращая внимания на свой собственный вкус на его языке.</p><p>— Позволь мне отплатить тебе тем же… — говорит он, когда он перестают целоваться, его рука скользит вниз к штанам Жерара. Тот не успевает его остановить. Серхио распахивает глаза, когда его пальцы обхватывают уже опавший член в потеках спермы.</p><p>— Когда ты успел? — неуверенно спрашивает он, бесстыдно облизывая пальцы, прежде чем вытереть руку о простыни.</p><p>Член Жерара бессильно дергается от этой картины.</p><p>— Когда вылизывал тебя, — признается он, слегка краснея.</p><p>— Черт, это заводит, — стонет Серхио, и его голодный взгляд заставляет Жерара меньше смущаться из-за того, что он так позорно быстро спустил в штаны. — Но в другой раз тебе лучше раздеться, — ухмыляется Рамос. — Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь.</p><p>— Тогда нам стоит поработать над нашей выдержкой, — смеется Жерар, наклоняясь за еще одним быстрым поцелуем.</p><p>— Над твоей точнее, — шутит Серхио, тыча пальцем ему в грудь. — У меня есть оправдание!</p><p>— И какое же?</p><p>Серхио наклоняется ближе, понижая голос до соблазнительного шепота:</p><p>— Ты слишком хорошо владеешь языком.</p><p>Внезапная волна жара пронзает тело Жерара, но он слишком устал, чтобы даже шевелиться. Серхио слезает с кровати, снимает штаны, запутавшиеся на лодыжках, и лениво вытягивает руки над головой.</p><p>— Куда ты?</p><p>— В ванную. — Серхио почесывает живот, с довольной улыбкой глядя на высохшие следы спермы на коже. — Нужно привести себя в порядок, да и тебе тоже. — Он указывает на штаны Жерара, а потом на шкаф. — Возьми там что-нибудь.</p><p>Жерар провожает Серхио взглядом до ванной, оставаясь в постели еще на несколько минут, переводя дыхание и пытаясь обдумать, что только что произошло. Только потом он выпутывается из простыней и вылезает из постели.</p><p>Шкаф-гардеробная Серхио больше, чем предполагалось, Жерар поначалу ошеломлен взрывом цветов. Он никогда в своей жизни не видел столько одежды. Он проводит пальцами по рядам аккуратно развешанных костюмов, разглядывает стопки рубашек, абсурдное количество обуви, шляп и других аксессуаров, прежде чем его взгляд останавливается на спортивной одежде, на паре синих шорт, лежащих сверху. Его предположение об их происхождении подтверждается гербом национальной команды и номеру пятнадцать на штанине. Он с улыбкой пробегает пальцами по цифрам, вспоминая все те разы, когда Серхио играл с ним, стоял рядом, слушая национальный гимн, праздновал победы и оплакивал поражения. И это кажется почти сюрреалистичным теперь, ведь двадцать четыре часа назад ему казалось, что весь мир рухнул, и Серхио больше никогда с ним не заговорит.</p><p>Он снимает штаны вместе с бельем и натягивает шорты. Это странно правильно — чувствовать, как мягкая ткань скользит по коже, видеть непривычный номер… Жерар запихивает подальше настойчивое ворчание в голове — они еще ничего не обсуждали, он понятия не имеет, хочет ли Серхио отношений так же сильно, как он. Серхио сказал, что Жерар ему нравится, и того, как потрясающе сияли от эмоций его глаза, когда их взгляды встречались, сейчас более чем достаточно.</p><p>Когда он возвращается в спальню, Серхио в одной простыне, небрежно обернутой вокруг талии, стоит на балконе. Он смотрит в сад, и Жерар не спеша любуется татуировками на его спине, зависает в дверях, пока Серхио не замечает его присутствия и не оборачивается со счастливой улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— Наслаждаешься видом? — ухмыляется он.</p><p>— Весьма, — смеется Жерар, его взгляд скользит вверх-вниз по груди Серхио. Он хочет подойти ближе, пальцы зудят от желания содрать эту дурацкую простыню, но ему мешает писк телефона.</p><p>Серхио стонет.</p><p>— Твой телефон сошел с ума.</p><p>— Наверное, Жорди интересуется, как прошло, — пожимает плечами Жерар, подходя ближе, притягивая к себе Серхио и удобно обнимая его за талию.</p><p>— А он знает? — интересуется Серхио, чуть отстраняясь, и Жерар не может не заметить легкой паники в его голосе.</p><p>— Нет. Наверное… — он рассеянно чешет подбородок. — Он знает о моих чувствах к тебе, наверняка заметил, что в самолете до Барселоны меня не было, но я не сказал ему, что ночую у тебя.</p><p>— Оу, — говорит Серхио, и Жерар чувствует, что он чуть-чуть расслабляется. Чтобы окончательно его успокоить, он начинает выводить круги на его бедрах.</p><p>— Я сказал ему пару недель назад, — поясняет он, второй рукой хватая Серхио за бок в необъяснимой потребности крепче держаться за него, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не исчезнет. — Я никогда не думал, что у меня есть шанс. Тогда бы я ему не сказал.</p><p>— Все нормально. — Серхио наконец смотрит на него, ласково улыбаясь. Жерар чувствует такой прилив облегчения, что у него едва не слабеют колени. — Не извиняйся. Просто после такого долгого сокрытия тайны странно слышать, что кто-то знает.</p><p>— Ты никогда никому не говорил?</p><p>— В команде нет. Моя семья знает, но больше никто. Так было безопаснее.</p><p>— Да, — кивает Жерар, но это не значит, что он не знает, как важно хранить этот секрет в современном мире, и как же это больно. Он нежно целует Серхио в макушку. — Расскажешь им о нас?</p><p>— Рано или поздно да, если ты не против. — Серхио переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Жерара, прижимая их к пояснице. Все тело Жерара снова горит от прикосновений. — Но не сейчас. Хочу немного побыть с тобой вдвоем, — он улыбается, кончиками пальцев цепляясь за резинку шорт Жерара.</p><p>Тот вздрагивает от дразнящей ласки.</p><p>— Меня это устраивает.</p><p>— Кстати, — низким голосом говорит Серхио, горячим дыханием касаясь уха Жерара. — Мне нравится то, что на тебе надето. Мой номер тебе идет.</p><p>Серхио расцепляет их пальцы, скользит руками в шорты Жерара, ладонями собственнически обхватывает его задницу, грубо сжимая. Жерар может только стонать в ответ, его член уже снова начинает твердеть.</p><p>Он наклоняется и медленно целует Серхио в губы.</p><p>— Хочу тебя раздеть, — просит Серхио, и Жерар не может насытиться его хищным взглядом и грубоватыми нотками в голосе.</p><p>— Какие у тебя планы на лето? — он тяжело дышит, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить остатки здравого смысла, когда Серхио стягивает с него штаны. Солнечный свет внезапно обжигает обнаженную кожу.</p><p>— Пока никаких… — рассеянно шепчет Рамос, жадно ощупывая его тело.</p><p>— Ты… — стонет Жерар, когда рука Серхио сжимается вокруг ствола его члена, и мыслить связно становится невозможно, мозг совсем затуманился от желания. — Поехали со мной в Майами, — наконец выдавливает он, выгибаясь всем телом от бесстыдных поглаживаний.</p><p>— С удовольствием, — улыбается Серхио, движения его руки ускоряются, а темные глаза сияют восторгом. Жерар уверен, что никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее. <i>И, может, быть, думает он, когда Серхио опускается на колени и берет его член глубоко в рот, а зрение Жерара плывет, может, Чемпионат Мира был не так уж и плох, может, он нашел кое-что, стоящее гораздо больше, чем еще один трофей.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>